Lionel, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo Break the Internet
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, and Mo bring Lionel to Mr. Litwak's Arcade which they haven't visited in quite sometime, and of course, get sucked into a brand new adventure with their old friends: Wreck-it-Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz. Sugar Rush is in danger of being unplugged because of an accident, and they must travel to the internet to save the future of the racing game.
1. Chapter 1

"So basically, Darkstalkers is what you would get if you combined Street Fighter and the Universal Monsters." Lionel explained to Cherry as they, along with Atticus, Mo and Patch were on their way to Litwak's Arcade.

"I see..." Cherry replied. "Maybe I'll check it out sometime. Maybe Litwak has it... I dunno."

"Probably," Atticus replied. "Maybe he got it while we were away!"

"It has been a while since we last came here," Cherry said. "I'm sure it'll be interesting, especially since Taffyta's being a nice girl to Vanellope now."

"Is that the place?" Furrball asked, pointing to a small building nestled within a mini-mall.

Cherry and Atticus took a look together.

"This is it," Cherry said. "Litwak's Arcade... Doesn't seem as lively as I remember..."

"Let's go check the place out," suggested Mo. "Maybe we can find out why that is?"

They soon walked up to the front door, looking inside the arcade as it seemed to be empty. Cherry makes a dark joke in 3... 2... 1...

"It's as empty as Brony Con once G4 ends." Cherry commented.

Lionel snickered at that. The joke wasn't very dark, but it WAS pretty funny.

"Heh..." Atticus let out a weak laugh. "I guess they're not even open?"

"Depends," Lionel replied. "What time does it open?"

"On weekdays, usually 3:30, but on weekends, normally 11:00." Atticus replied.

"So is today a weekend or a weekday?" Lionel asked. "And if so, what's the current time?"

"Well, it's the weekend, but... It's 3:00... And no one's here..." Atticus said.

"I should've known," Cherry glared. "Kids are playing on their phones nowadays. They don't need video game arcades anymore."

"Boy, that reeks..." Lionel sighed as he slumped onto the pavement. "And I was looking forward to this, too..."

"I'm sorry, Lionel." Mo frowned.

Cherry began to look for a way to sneak inside the arcade while the others were talking.

"It's fine, guys," Lionel replied. "It isn't your fault."

"Hmm... I wonder if there's a breaking into a video game arcade spell..." Cherry smirked to herself, checking her spell book.

"You sure that's not illegal?" Furrball asked curiously.

"Oh, what could happen?" Cherry replied.

The owner sighed as he came to go home until he soon saw the group outside.

"Mr. Litwak!" Atticus smiled.

"Kids...?" Mr. Litwak smiled back. "Oh, it's been a while since any kid's come here for a visit."

"I see," Lionel replied. "I was almost thinking nobody was gonna show up. Been looking forward to this for awhile."

"Well, I suppose ya could come in," Mr. Litwak smiled to them. "Seems like you kids are all into your phones or tablets, whatever you call them with apps."

"Maybe you could find some way to draw them in," Lionel suggested. "Kids are always wandering about with their mobile devices, so why not set up a wi-fi hotspot at the arcade? That way, they would HAVE to come in, and maybe play some games."

"Speaking of games, does this place have Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors?" Mo added on.

Mr. Litwak gave what Lionel said to some thought before looking to Mo about her question. "I think that's by Hero's Duty with the more mature games for the older players." he then told her.

"Alrighty then," Mo smiled. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Mr. Litwak smiled back. "You all might as well come in. I'd love the company. I mean, I've been doing this job so long, it's like I have my own little family."

"Well...okay then!" Lionel replied as he went gleefully inside.

Cherry fell from one of the back doors, ending up inside of the arcade.

"Cherry, we found a way in." Atticus said.

"Great..." Cherry said, looking up to them. "Uh... Do you think the Council will turn me into a cat just for making my friends happy so we could come into the arcade?"

"Course not," Lionel replied, pulling her to her feet. "Besides, even if they did, I'd still love you regardless!"

"Oh... Thank you..." Cherry said. "I guess we can play some games now. I'm not sure what happened though that had me and Atticus in Game Central Station after our first adventure though."

"Good question," Lionel replied. "But how would we go getting in there this time around?"

"Probably magic." Cherry rolled her eyes mystically.

"Maybe...if I can do it..." Lionel pondered.

Mr. Litwak smiled as he turned on the lights and the games for them since they were staying for the day. So each of the group went to an arcade cabinet and started playing. Mr. Litwak smiled to them before he went to make a phone call, thinking about the suggestion Lionel gave to him.

* * *

"So this is an arcade..." Lionel remarked. "It's...amazing."

"I thought you might like it." Atticus smiled, playing with the Street Fighter game.

"Looks like we're safe from an adventure for a while." Cherry smirked to herself, coming up to the Mortal Kombat game.

"I guess so," Lionel replied. "It's pretty great just getting to hang out with my friends without some kind of random emergency coming up."

Cherry chuckled while she began to play her favorite arcade game. Mo soon went to check out the game that Lionel told them about, deciding to give it a try.

"Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors," Lionel read. "Alright, let's give it a shot!"

"Yeah, let's check this out!" Mo smiled to him as she put in her quarter.

The game started, and the select fighter screen appeared.

Lionel pondered. "I think I'll choose...Lord Raptor!" he remarked, choosing the skeletal being with an electric guitar.

"He looks cool," Mo smiled to Lionel. "Hmm... As for me, I think I like this Bonnie Hood girl."

"Interesting choice," Lionel nodded. "Now let's go for it!"

Mo nodded back with a smile as they began to play together on the same game. Lionel was a bit confused by the controls, but he soon got the hang of it. It seemed to be a fun time at the arcade for all of them.

* * *

Eventually, the afternoon gave way to the evening, and that gave way to the night. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Lionel panted from the excitement of the video game arcade.

"Well, not a lot of kids showed up, but maybe they will soon..." Cherry said tiredly. "I'm glad I had this video game break."

"Maybe we should go inside the games for a visit..." Atticus said. "Who wants to use a little magic?"

"Sounds like a plan." replied Lionel.

"Mo? Cherry?" Atticus called.

"All right, all right..." Cherry said. "As long as Mr. Litwak isn't watching."

Lionel looked around. "I don't see him...must be in his office." he replied.

"All right..." Cherry said before standing up. "Let's go then."

They all then used their magic together before they were soon sent in the video game cabinet they stood in front of the game called Xandir Wifflebottom: The Video Game Hero Adventurer Guy.

* * *

They then came out into the video game world, designed differently to fit the theme of the world they ended up in and soon left the game, seeing Game Central Station with many video game characters interacting with each other since they were done for the day.

"I spy with my little eye, something yellow, and round, and it eats dots." One voice was heard on the other side.

Lionel pondered. "PAC-Man, right?"

"No, that's not ob-Wait, who are you?" Ralph asked.

"A friend of ours," Cherry said. "Hey, Ralph. Hey, Vanellope."

"Guys!" Vanellope smiled before hugging Cherry and Atticus.

"Guess you really missed us, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Vanellope said. "I wish you could stay in Game Central Station forever."

"That'd be nice, Vanny, but you know we can't," Cherry replied. "Meet our friend, Lionel."

"Nice to meet'cha." Lionel waved.

"Well, I'm President Vanellope von Schweetz, and this here's my buddy, Wreck-it-Ralph." Vanellope smirked.

"A kid President? Not bad!" Lionel replied. "Kyle Massey would be proud!"

"...Who?" Vanellope asked.

"Is that a new video game?" Ralph asked.

"It was a TV Show for... A while..." Cherry said to them. "...I used to watch it... Like, it was on one minute, then it was cancelled suddenly."

"Long story short: it existed, and then it didn't." Lionel replied.

"Your friend sure is interesting." Vanellope said as she ate a burger.

"More interesting than you know." Cherry replied.

"What're you guys doing?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, just hanging out," Vanellope said. "You're welcome to join us."

"Sounds like fun," Lionel replied. "Lead the way!"

* * *

They soon went to hang out inside Game Central Station, eating some snacks. A giant cherry from PAC-Man for Ralph and a cheeseburger for Vanellope as everyone else got their own snack to go along with hanging out with friends.

"Riddle me this," Vanellope said before looking to Zangief as he talked with Chun-Li. "Do you or do you not think that Zangief waxes?"

"No way, look at the guy," Ralph laughed. "He looks like a yeti!"

"Nah, yetis got white hair," Lord Raptor interrupted. "Looks more like a sasquatch t'me, mate."

"Lord Raptor from Lionel's game?" Cherry blinked. "Well, uh, hello there."

"Evenin', sheilas, dingoes," Lord Raptor remarked in his Aussie accent. "Anyone seen Morrigan? I was s'posed ta meet up with her here, at this time."

"Uh, I don't think so." Cherry said.

"I think I saw her talking with that Sonic the Hedgehog guy." Vanellope suggested.

"Right...the blue spikeball with the green eyes," Raptor noted as he left. "Thanks a heap, kid!"

"Sure thing." Vanellope said, waving goodbye to Lord Raptor.

Chun-Li and Zangief were soon walking off together.

"Guess we know where things are going with those two," Lionel replied. "Talk about unexpected..."

"I certainly didn't see it coming from my time with Chun-Li and Mystery Inc when we went to Japan," Cherry said. "Sorry you missed that one, Lionel, but you better not get jealous."

"Eh, it's fine," Lionel shrugged. "Most of the Scooby-Doo adventures are pretty much by-the-numbers by now, apart from the four films from 1998-2001. So I most likely didn't miss much."

"You guys wanna get a root beer?" Ralph suggested. "Tapper's a great bartender."

"Hmm...alright," Lionel replied. "Now see THIS is a pretty cool adventure so far. Totally unpredictable!"

* * *

They soon went to the bar-tending video game known as Tapper to get a drink.

"Okay, let's see what ya got, kid." Ralph smirked.

Vanellope soon took a drink and let out a big burp. Ralph got his drink, took a slug and let off an even bigger belch.

"Classy..." Cherry mumbled.

"Eww, gross!" Vanellope grimaced.

"Why, thank you," Ralph smirked. "Hey, wanna sneak into Tron?"

"Alright, sounds cool." Lionel replied.

"Doesn't that game have a virus?" Vanellope asked.

"No, I'm sure they've fixed it." Ralph smiled innocently.

"If we're lucky." Lionel replied.

* * *

They soon went to the video game Tron and went for a ride together. The boys went with Ralph while the girls went with Vanellope.

"I'm gonna beat my speed record!" Vanellope laughed as she accelerated.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ralph called out as he accelerated next to her.

"Yeee-HAAA!" Lionel whooped as they sped along on their cycles.

They soon passed a sign that was like a wet floor sign that would be like on a bathroom floor. Suddenly, the cycles stopped, and they all seemed to glitch out.

"Guys...?" Vanellope said.

"Yeah?" The others replied.

"I don't think they fixed the game." Vanellope told them.

Lionel suddenly shot off his cycle and smacked into a hard surface. "Gee...you don't say..." he mumbled.

"Uh, no... Help! Tron?" Ralph cried out. "Anyone! Help!"

* * *

Luckily, they soon got out and were now in a football game.

"Do you realize we're basically just, like, zeroes and ones floating around like we are just tiny specks of dust?" Vanellope commented as they laid on the field together while Ralph tossed the football up and down in the air. "Like, doesn't the very nature of our existence make you wonder if there is more to life than this?"

"Why would I wonder if there is more to life when the life I got is perfect?" Ralph smiled to her. "I mean, sure, it doesn't look so hot on paper, I'm just a bad guy from some old video game who wrecks a building. Yeah, and for 27 years I was a total zero without any friends. But now I got a best friend who just happens to be the coolest kid in the whole arcade."

"Honestly, life is just what you make of it," Lionel replied. "The meaning of life is to find the best way to enjoy it."

Ralph and Vanellope both smiled to that.

"Hey, watch this," Ralph smirked as he soon pounded the football with his fist, sending it flying into one goal. "Home run!"

"That's baseball." Cherry told him.

"Ah, whatever," Ralph replied. "Let's go watch the sunrise."

"Cool." Lionel nodded.

"Ah, I forgot, time passes by differently here." Cherry said.

"You'll get used to it, Geeky." Vanellope smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she went with the others.

"Are you really saying that there is not one single solitary thing about your life that you would change?" Vanellope asked Ralph.

"No. Think about it. You and me get to goof off all night long," Ralph replied. "Litwak shows up, we go to work, we put on the hours, then the arcade closes and we get to do it all over again! The only thing I might do different in that scenario would be not having to go to work. Other than that, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Well, sometimes people get bored with the status quo, while some are happy with it," replied Lionel. "And those who get bored...want to jazz things up a little."

* * *

Suddenly, it got very dark in Game Central Station.

"Hey, where'd the sunrise go?" Ralph asked.

They soon heard an alarm blare.

"Gaugh! What was that?!" Cherry flinched from the noise.

"That's a plug in alert!" Vanellope told the others. "Litwak hasn't plugged in a new game in forever! Let's go see what it is!"

"Looks like this could be what the place needs to draw in new patrons." Lionel replied.

Everyone soon gathered around to the room which would be in place for a new game.

"Yeah! Excuse us, excuse us," Ralph said, running into the crowd before coming to the two he knew the best. "Hey, Felix! Calhoun! What's getting plugged in?"

"Well, Ralph, Sonic thinks it's gonna be a new pinball machine," Felix replied. "What do you think, lady love?"

"I'll bet you a shiny nickel it's a blood pressure machine," Calhoun replied. "Kids love those things."

"I hope it's a new adventure game," Xandir said to his friend Link. "We could use a new guy to hang around at Tapper's with to go on quests to save our princess girlfriends."

"Eh, you know what they say," Link shrugged. "Two's company, but three's a crowd."

"Please be a racing game, please be a racing game, please be a racing game." Vanellope hoped.

Suddenly, a new room appeared by the name of WiFi.

"Whiffy? Or Wifey?" Ralph glanced over before shrugging. "Well, it's either whiffleball or an arranged marriage game."

"That says WiFi," replied Lionel. "Guess Mr. Litwak took my advice!"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Ralph said about the pronunciation.

"The kid's right," Sonic smiled. "And WiFi is the Internet which is an online community where human beings go to shop, play games, and socialize."

"Ooh! Fun!" Vanellope beamed.

"Well, I reckon I'm pretty curious about what it might hold..." Lionel replied, before morphing into a cartoon mobster. "I sez we check it out, see? Myah, see!"

"Oh, no, this is not fun!" The Surge Protector soon appeared to warn them all. "That sign right there says 'WiFi', what it should say is 'DieFi..." he then chuckled, but no one else laughed as he soon put out security tape to prevent any of them from going into the room. "That's a little humor there but seriously, the Internet is nothing to laugh at. It is new, it is different, and therefore we should fear it. So keep out, for Pete's sake, and get to work. The arcade's about to open."

Lionel snorted. "Nyah, what a killjoy, see? Nyah!" he remarked before changing back to his normal form. "Talk about bummer."

"I'm with ya!" Vanellope glared. "Finally get something new plugged in and we're not even allowed to go in there!"

"Totally not fair!" Ralph added.

"A new racing game would've been cool..." Vanellope whispered.

"Guess you gotta need for speed, kid," Lionel replied. "You used to be a racer before you started the whole presidential gig, right?"

"Oh, my game's all about racing," Vanellope told him. "I'm from Sugar Rush Speedway."

"Really?" Lionel replied. "Most awesome!"

"Something wrong with your game?" Ralph asked Vanellope.

"No, no. It's just every bonus levels been unlocked, I know every shortcut," Vanellope told him. "Man, I'd kill for even just a new track!"

"New tracks, hm?" Lionel asked. "I think I might be able to help with that..."

"Same three tracks gets boring, huh?" Mo guessed.

"You have no idea." Vanellope replied.

"I figure I can fix things up." replied Lionel with a smirk.

"Really?" Vanellope asked. "Is your game about building stuff or somethin'?"

"Oh, I don't have a game," Lionel replied. "Unless you count going on adventures and using my powers to help people."

"So, you're from the real world like Cherry and Atticus?" Ralph asked.

"Well, you could say that, yeah," Lionel nodded. "Same for Mo!"

"We've met," Mo smiled. "Hey, Vanellope. How's Rancis doing?"

"Oh... Uh... I wouldn't know..." Vanellope said nervously and bashfully. "I mean... He's cool, I guess...?"

"Alrighty then, let's go take a gander at this Sugar Rush," Lionel replied before poofing himself into a hard hat, overalls and tool belt with yellow boots. "Can I fix it?"

"Uh... Well... I suppose you could give it a try if you really wanna," Vanellope replied. "Probably after the arcade closes though, I gotta work right now."

"I'll take that as a yes, I can eventually!" Lionel shrugged. "Bob the Builder reference used...and sailed right over others' heads."

"Eh, sorry, I don't know this Bob the Builder guy." Vanellope shrugged.

"It's okay, Lionel, I got it." Cherry said from childhood memories.

"At least SOMEONE got it," Lionel shrugged. "Now let's get moving."

"Come on, let's get going." Atticus said.

* * *

Everyone soon went their own separate ways in Game Central Station as it was time or the video game characters to get to work.

"Wonder where we're headed?" Lionel pondered.

"Well, if you want, we can go back to hanging out in the arcade, or you could join us in our game based on our adventures," Atticus suggested. "We did that the first time we came to Litwak's and ended up in the video game world."

"You could get to know our adventures a little better too." Cherry added.

"Well...alrighty then!" Lionel replied. "Let's get digitized!"

Cherry and Atticus then led the way into their game which was based on their various adventures together.

"You guys have been everywhere." Mo said.

"Ah, I don't know about everywhere." Cherry shrugged.

"They've been a lot of places, sure," Lionel replied. "And I've...well, been to a handful of 'em. But there are even places that none of us have been to!"

"I wonder why you two were chosen?" Mo said.

"I ask myself that question every day I wake up." Cherry replied.

"Hey, I say the Universe couldn't have picked a better team!" Lionel replied, putting his arms around the others. "Besides, in a way...we're kinda like a family."

"I like to think of it like that too, Lionel." Mo smiled softly.

Atticus soon smiled back to Mo as their eyes seemed to sparkle to each other's.

"Yeah! You're like the good-natured yet hot-tempered mom, Atticus is the helpful, protective dad, and Patch is like an uncle of-sorts." Lionel replied.

"Ya hear that, Atticus?" Mo smirked. "I'm a mom and you're a dad."

"Uh, maybe someday we could play that out in reality." Atticus chuckled.

"For sure!" Lionel replied. "I could totally see that happening. You'd be great parents. I wonder if _I'd_ be a great parent?"

"Well, I don't know if I even want children," Cherry said about herself. "You seem to hit it off with my niece though, especially when you do an impression of Elmo."

Lionel grinned at that. "Yeah, that was pretty funny," he replied. "Anyway...let's get into the game!"

They soon came into the game that was called 'The New Adventures of Cherry & Friends'. The kids soon came into the arcade to start playing which made Mr. Litwak happy to see them coming.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh, 16-bit!" Lionel remarked. "We're all pixelated!"

"Yep," Cherry replied. "Now the kids gotta pick an adventure for us."

"It's like those old school Living Books from the Arthur series on PBS Kids." Atticus added.

"I found a few of those at a yard sale last month, so I understand what you mean," Lionel replied before turning to the screen. "Well? Go ahead and pick one! We're waaaaaiting~!" he remarked to the player, imitating Jaleel White as Sonic.

The kids who came to the game soon came to play.

"Look, they added some new characters." One kid told his friends.

The kids soon began to play the adventure game to have some real fun. However, as everyone began to have their own fun, something had changed in Sugar Rush Speedway which would be surprising to everyone, and not just Vanellope.

"Alright! Nice choice, kid," Lionel remarked. "Now fasten your seat-belt. It's gonna get hectic!"

"What's going on with Sugar Rush?" Cherry muttered to herself, looking over to the next screen.

It appeared that a girl had accidentally ripped out the steering wheel for Sugar Rush Speedway and went to see Mr. Litwak. Cherry looked around and began to sneak off to Sugar Rush Speedway to see what was going on as it looked like Vanellope was in trouble. Lionel and Atticus followed while the kids enjoyed playing, using Mo as their character. Mo laughed as she had a lot of fun.

* * *

"Vanny?" Cherry called.

Vanellope soon went to stand with Taffyta, Rancis, and Candle Head for the intro screen.

"What did you guys do?" Taffyta glared, crossing her arms at them.

"Whoa, hey, I thought you were a nice girl now." Atticus said to her based on her tone of voice.

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "We haven't done a thing! Yet."

"Leave Ralph alone," Vanellope glared to her rival. "He's just trying to make the game more exciting."

"Yeah, why don't you relax, Taffyta?" Ralph added. "Litwak will fix it!"

* * *

Mr. Litwak soon tried to put the wheel back on, only to break it in half by accident.

* * *

"Okay. It's still not a problem," Ralph then said. "He'll just order a new part."

"Maybe I could make one myself!" Lionel suggested. "Soon as I install those new racetracks I planned..."

"You can't just _make_ a new game piece in the real world, dummy." Taffyta rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Well, I ordered the new part but the company that made Sugar Rush went out of business years ago-" Mr. Litwak told the kids.

"I could try to find them on the internet." A boy offered, showing his phone.

"Oh, good idea!" A girl added.

"Yeah, me too!" Another girl added.

The kids soon went right to their phones to look up a solution.

"Good luck," Mr. Litwak smiled to them. "You're only gonna be finding a needle in a-"

"I got one! On eBay!" One of the girls beamed.

* * *

"I meant, I could use my powers to materialize the piece in the real world," Lionel explained, before creating a small machine he clutched in his hands. "Like so!"

Tafftya gave him a look.

"You're welcome... Taffy Cakes." Cherry smirked, using the nickname she, Atticus, and Mo learned when they visited Candy Land.

Lionel snickered at that. "Now to put in some brand-spankin'-new tracks!" he remarked.

"I helped with that." Ralph said sheepishly.

"You did a great job, Ralph," Vanellope told him. "I loved Rocky Road."

"Sure, that was good..." Lionel replied, before snapping his fingers, making the game glow briefly. "But there's always room for improvement!"

"See? That kid's got it." Ralph said.

"Well, that adventure was short," Cherry smirked. "Looks like we're good to go, Taffy Cakes."

"Stop calling me that!" Taffyta complained.

"Now I just gotta make a replacement wheel!" Lionel replied.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? How much?" Mr. Litwak frowned as he checked the price for a replacement wheel for Sugar Rush Speedway. "That's more than this game makes in a year! I hate to say it but my salvage guys are coming on Friday. It might be time to sell Sugar Rush for parts."

* * *

Taffyta looked horrified and soon shook Lionel. "DO SOMETHING!"

"First...enough with the shaking!" Lionel replied. "I just gotta make a new wheel. Too bad if I do, Litwak might have a heart attack if he found out about my abilities."

"So... You're not gonna help us now?!" Taffyta glared.

"Taffyta... Calm down..." Rancis said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Get off of me, you Reese's brat!" Taffyta glared at him.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Vanellope glared from that.

"Look, guys," Lionel replied. "I never said I wasn't gonna help. We just need to find some other way to help."

"Yeah, chill out," Atticus told the Sugar Rush Racers. "We'll find a way out of this."

Mr. Litwak was soon shown walking away.

"Where's he going? He's-" Ralph asked before panicking. "Litwak's gonna unplug the game!"

"Okay... We'll start to find a way out BY LEAVING THE GAME!" Atticus then said out of panic.

"Everybody out-out-OUT!" Lionel boomed, turning into a helicopter with blaring sirens. "This is NOT a drill! Let's go-Go-GO!"

Everyone soon went to run out of Sugar Rush Speedway, otherwise they would cease to exist if they were in the game while it was being unplugged.

* * *

The Surge Protector whistled to himself in Game Central Station until he noticed something out of the ordinary and was ambushed by the people of Sugar Rush Speedway. The panicked crowd screamed as they ran for their lives into the halls of Game Central Station.

"What are you people doing out your game, for Pete's sake?" The Surge Protector glared at them. "The arcade is open!"

"Sugar Rush is getting unplugged!" Ralph told him as he rushed with the ones he saved.

Sugar Rush was soon unplugged, panicking the characters instantly.

"We're homeless!" The donut cops cried out, hugging each other.

"What're we gonna do?!" Candle Head panicked.

"Waaaaahh!" Taffyta cried like a baby.

Lionel morphed back to his normal form. "Racers, spectators, incidentals! CALM DOWN ALREADY, WOULDJA?! ALL YOUR PANICKING ISN'T GONNA DO JACK-DIDDLY-SQUAT ABOUT YOUR CURRENT PROBLEM!"

The others soon tried to calm down and Taffyta kept crying until she saw everyone else looking at her and she soon cleared her throat to calm herself down.

"Thank you, I needed that." The Surge Protector said to Lionel.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," replied Lionel. "Anyways...all hope is not yet lost. Especially not this early!"

"Unplugging... Good Lord, I haven't seen this many game-less characters since Space Invaders went down." Surge said as he made a note in his clipboard.

"Where are we gonna live?" Vanellope asked him.

"You can stay here until the arcade closes, I guess, and then we'll figure out where the heck we're gonna put you all." Surge replied.

Vanellope looked a bit sad from that and glitched up slightly.

"Maybe we could make a temporary home for them?" Lionel suggested. "Too bad all those cool new tracks I put into the game are gonna go to waste..."

"Well, if you think you could do that, I guess it would be alright." Surge said to him.

"Alright then," Lionel replied. "Time to get buildin'!"

"Uh, Lionel, if it's okay with you, I think I'm gonna hang around Ralph for a bit." Vanellope said since she and Ralph were so close.

"Well... Okay then." Lionel replied.

The people of Sugar Rush looked panicked as they were stuck on what to do next.

"Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"I'm going with Ralph." Vanellope told him.

"Well, he WAS the first person to actually befriend her..." Lionel replied.

"Yes... I suppose that's fine..." Rancis said, rubbing his arm bashfully.

Vanellope soon went to go with Ralph to Fix-it-Felix Jr while everyone else waited in Game Central Station.

"It's gonna be okay, Minty," Swizzle told his girlfriend. "I promise you, we won't be homeless forever. I just know it."

"Oh, I hope so, Swizz." Minty cooed to him.

"So what're we gonna do?" Atticus wondered.

"I guess go back to work until the arcade closes since we have our own video game now in this world." Cherry shrugged.

"Well...okay." Lionel shrugged as they headed back to their game.

And so, began a busy day of work for everyone else. Rancis watched Swizzle and Minty and he wished he could be that way with Vanellope; so brave and outgoing, even when times were tough.

* * *

Eventually, a long day of gaming came to an end, and Vanellope sat on top of the building were the Nicelanders of Ralph and Felix's game lived inside of.

"Alright...we're back," Lionel sighed, wiping his brow. "And I'm ready to get started."

"That's so nice of you to help out Sugar Rush, Lionel," Mo said. "I'm sad to hear about what happened until you guys came back."

"Yeah, bummer about the game," Lionel replied. "I figure I can get the half-pints settled into their new homes soon after I finish makin' them."

Mo smiled to that.

"I hope the Racers aren't too upset... I mean... They are kids..." Cherry said. "We met their parents in Candy Land, but... We were told we would meet Vanellope's parents later on."

"Intriguing..." Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers, creating four very large houses in a nearby field.

"Nice." Atticus commented.

"Thanks. Figured I should go all-out for this one." Lionel replied.

"Hey, you guys see Vanellope?" Ralph asked.

"She's on the roof." Cherry told him.

"Thanks." Ralph smiled as he climbed up the building to see Vanellope.

"No prob." Lionel replied.

"Poor Vanny..." Cherry sighed. "It's gonna probably take her some time to adjust."

"It always does for most people," Lionel replied. "Now...we'll need a plan about how to get the wheel without Litwak knowing of my powers."

"Hmm... That's a toughie." Atticus said.

They all soon pondered on this on what to do now since they had Lionel in their adventure team.

"Wait..." Lionel spoke up. "Mr. Litwak said something about finding that wheel online...so maybe we could find it ourselves!"

"What're you saying, we go into the internet?" Cherry replied.

"Hm...YEAH!" Lionel nodded.

Cherry and Atticus looked to each other.

"Uh..." Mo blinked.

"Well, all right," Cherry said. "I guess it might help if we went to the internet. I mean, I've pretty much been online since 1998."

"Alrighty then," Lionel replied. "Let's go for it!"

* * *

They soon went to get going to do just that, though Vanellope and Ralph seemed to have the same idea.

"Surge! Are we glad to see you!" Ralph said to the protector of Game Central Station. "We want to report some malfeasance over by the Whack-a-Mole."

"Yeah, we saw some undesirables causing a real donnybrook over there!" Vanellope added.

"Oh, heck no, not on my watch!" Surge glared as he ran off to get to work.

"And that takes care of him," Lionel remarked before cutting the rope. "Ladies first~"

"You're too kind." Vanellope curtsied with a smirk before running off.

Cherry and Mo soon went next with Atticus, Lionel, and Ralph following behind.

"Kinda reminds me of my old life." Mo commented.

"What was that like?" asked Lionel. "Despite hanging out with you as part of our merry band, I don't know much about you."

"Ah, I had to be careful," Mo said. "Had to take some food, sometimes Angel or the other dogs would distract the bakery owner so I could take some bread... Same with other stores... Sleeping in a junkyard, though I kinda liked sleeping under the stars every night... The only problem I had was probably Buster threatening to bite me."

"Oh..." Lionel replied.

"Basically, I was kind of a female Aladdin like in Scooby-Doo's Arabian Nights." Mo smiled bashfully.

"Cool." Lionel nodded.

"So, all we gotta do is find this eBoy place." Ralph began as they started their new journey.

"eBay." Vanellope corrected.

"Right, eBay," Ralph replied. "So we go over there, get the steering wheel, have it delivered to Litwak before Friday, he'll fix your game, everything goes back to the way it was! Happily ever after!"

"And you get to see the new tracks!" Lionel replied. "Not to mention the new racers I made up for 'em!"

"Sounds sweet." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, it sure does," Vanellope replied. "I look forward to it."

"Good then..." Patch remarked. "Now in we go!"

"This is a shockingly sound, well thought-out idea for you, Ralph, no offense." Vanellope smirked.

"I know, and none taken." Ralph replied.

They soon rode up together out of Game Central Station.

"Here it comes!" Vanellope beamed. "Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls, I give you the internet!"

* * *

However, once they got there, it wasn't at all how they imagined or how Sonic had described to them.

"Kind of a letdown, isn't it?" Mo asked.

"The internet is not nearly as impressive as how Sonic described it." Ralph remarked.

"I gotta admit, I'm underwhelmed," Vanellope added. "Where do you think they keep their eBay?"

"I think this is just the router for the WiFi." Cherry guessed.

"So we need to find where the router leads into the Internet!" added Lionel.

"Cherry?" Mo said. "You know the internet better than any of us. You have any ideas?"

"Hmm... Let me see..." Cherry paused to think, taking out a spy gadget. "I think I need a moment... Especially in a place like this..."

"What's that?" Atticus asked.

"The Cone of Silence." Cherry smirked before pushing a button to give herself some privacy.

"Interesting..." Lionel noted.

Everyone soon wondered what to do, then looked over as Ralph and Vanellope were soon having fun with the echo.

Cherry soon came back out. "Okay, call it a gut feeling, but I don't think the internet is connected just yet." she then told them.

"Maybe we need to turn something on to get it connected?" suggested Mo.

Suddenly, the whole room glowed green.

"I think that did it." Cherry soon said.

A bright light soon nearly hit them, but made Ralph and Vanellope fall off as a block-headed figure appeared.

"Augh! It's a gremlin!" Ralph yelped. "Stay away, it's a gremlin!"

"Dude, calm down," Lionel replied. "Hey, buddy. Who are ya?"

"It looks like a tiny Mr. Litwak!" Vanellope smiled.

The block-headed figure looked at them and soon suddenly dashed off to leave in a pod.

"Cool!" Vanellope beamed, glitching from the excitement and soon followed after their new friend. "Come on, guys, let's follow him!"

And so they followed the small Mr. Litwak look-alike.

"Kinda reminds me of my Nintendo 3DS game, Tomodachi Life with the Litwak look-alike." Cherry commented.

Lionel nodded in response. Ralph soon went to follow after them, though he was squeezed a bit in his pod due to his large size.


	3. Chapter 3

They were taken for a rather long ride and soon ended up in what looked like a virtual big city. They saw apps for just about everything from Snapchat, Amazon, Fandago, and a whole lot more.

"Ugh, I specifically said no Emoji Movie adventure!" Cherry complained.

"Don't worry," Lionel replied. "We're inside the internet, not a _phone_."

"Hmm... Well, all right, but if I see a living emoji, I might walk..." Cherry warned.

They soon beamed down into what looked like an airport lobby with a bunch of apps as buildings and center stores.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" Vanellope gasped in amazement.

"Guys, I don't think we're in Litwak's anymore." Ralph commented.

"No kidding." Mo replied.

"We certainly are not, friend-o," Vanellope beamed before running off to explore. "We are in the internet! Come on, guys!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Lionel exclaimed as he zapped up a hovercraft for them all to ride on.

They all looked around.

"It's like an airport/shopping mall around here." Cherry commented.

"Holy cow! Look at all this stuff!" Ralph gasped.

"This is the most beautiful miracle I've ever seen," Vanellope smiled, but soon got very anxious and nervous which made her glitching worse than usual. "But it's so big. It goes on forever and e-e-e-e-ever. H-H-H-H-H-How are we possibly gonna f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-find eBay out t-t-t-t-t-there, g-guys?"

"Hey, ease your twitchin' and cease the glitchin'!" Lionel replied. "There's gotta be a search engine round here somewhere!"

"Look at there, at that guy!" Ralph pointed out, seeing a guy come out, dressed like a graduated student at a booth called Knowsmore. "He's got one of those hats that smart people wear. I bet he could help us. Come on!"

* * *

And so they headed over to the Knowsmore booth.

"Welcome back to the search bar, madam," The Knowsmore man asked the woman who was ahead of them. "I hope you are able to find a satisfactory breakfast burrito based upon the search results I have provided this morning. What can KnowsMore help you find now?"

"Where can I find ballet-" The woman began.

"Ballet shoes? Ballet classes? Ballet folkloric? Ba-" The Knowsmore man prompted.

"Tights. Girl, size small." The woman finished.

"Oh, little madam is trying ballet now, I see. I hope this last longer than the soccer phase," The Kowsmore guy said before he seemed to go crazy for a minute until he soon finished, sending the woman off. "I found 23 million results for ballet tights, girl, size small. Isn't that interesting?"

Lionel checked a pocket watch before putting it back into his belt.

**_"Redirecting to 'DesmondsTutus. com'."_** A voice said, sending the woman off.

"They never say 'thank you'," The Knowsmore guy sighed before smiling as he saw some new faces. "Oh, hello, sir. Interesting, you don't seem to have a search history. Let's start one for you. What can KnowsMore help you find today?"

Lionel cleared his throat. "Yes, my friends and I are looking for eBay."

"Sugar Rush steering wheel!" Vanellope then quickly added.

"Oh. I only found one result for your query!" The Knowsmore guy replied as he took a look after loading. "Hmm... Isn't that interesting!"

"What?" Ralph asked Lionel and Vanellope. "How did you-?"

"You gotta be concise, clear, and to the point," Lionel replied. "Cut through the nonsense, y'know. Thank you, sir!"

"Well, you're welcome!" The Knowsmore guy smiled, feeling grateful that they thanked him.

* * *

They were soon sent away after using their search as they were sent off to eBay. Everyone looked all around as they passed various sites and apps that was on the World Wide Web.

"Aw, look at those birds." Mo smiled, seeing the birds from Twitter.

"A little predictable, but sure." Lionel replied.

"Guess we know where to go if we ever need a pair of goggles," Ralph smiled as they passed by Google. "There's a whole building full of 'em!"

"Uh... Not exactly..." Cherry said.

"Look, there it is! eBay!" Vanellope beamed, pointing out to the section which was like Walmart.

"Then away we GO!" Lionel replied as the hovercraft sped off towards eBay.

They soon made it there and began to join the other avatars which were people who were logging in online to do what they needed to do.

"Guys, we're really gonna do it," Vanellope beamed. "We're actually gonna save my game!"

"Told you not to worry," Ralph replied as he followed her. "We just gotta keep our eyes on the prize and stay focused."

"What he said." agreed Lionel.

Many people popped up, trying to get their attention.

"Get rid of belly fat using this one weird trick!"

"Sassy housewives want to meet you!"

"Congratulations, you're a winner!"

"These 10 child stars went to prison! Number 6 will amaze you!"

"Want to get rich playing video games? Click here to find out how!"

The group managed to spin-kick away most of the pop-ups.

"These guys are like flies!" Lionel remarked. "Annoying and persistent!"

"Tell me about it..." Cherry strongly agreed to that.

"Guys, come on! " Vanellope cried out, pulling them away from the pop-ups.

"There's a lot of cool stuff here!" Ralph told the Sugar Rush racer. "I'll be right here if you change your mind, brother!" he then came to a passing by female avatar. "How about you, lady? Want to get rich playing video games?"

* * *

They soon stumbled into eBay to find what they were looking for.

"So, Vanellope, did you ever find your parents after our Candy Land adventure?" Atticus asked.

"Um... No, I haven't," Vanellope admitted. "I'm still trying to get over Lord Licorice being my uncle."

"Please don't overthink that." Cherry told Lionel about how he felt with people being related to certain other people.

"I'll try not to." Lionel replied.

"Basically, in Candy Land, we met the Sugar Rush parents, except for Vanellope's," Cherry told Lionel about their Candy Land adventure. "Turns out that her father was the brother of that world's King Candy and her mother was the sister of Lord Licorice. Their relationship was forbidden, and only Granma Nutt knew their secret, kind of a Romeo & Juliet sort of story. We never got to meet them in Candy Land though, but... Drell told us we would meet them the next time we would see Ralph and Vanellope."

"Ohh..." Lionel nodded. "So I guess that's this time! Cool!"

"Only... We haven't seen them yet..." Cherry said.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere," Atticus replied. "Right now, let's get Vanellope that new steering wheel."

"Yeah!" Lionel nodded. "We're probably gonna see them eventually, anyway."

"I'm sure of it." Atticus smiled to them.

They passed various online auctions while looking for the steering wheel they needed to save Sugar Rush.

"Going once, going twice, and sold!" The auctioneer smiled to a man in the crowd. "A tortilla chip shaped like international superstar, Beyonce Knowles for 400."

"Yay! So happy!" The man cheered.

"Geez, what a lame purchase," Lionel remarked. "Anyways, let's find our wheel!"

"Are you understanding how this game works?" Ralph asked the others.

"I think all you have to do is, like, yell out the biggest number and then you win this stuff?" Vanellope shrugged.

Ralph laughed to that, about to step in. "And I thought Q*bert's game was weird."

"No, Ralph, we shouldn't get involved." Cherry told the big guy.

"Too late, they're already yelling numbers..." Lionel sighed as the two started. "I could still make that new wheel myself, but then it'd be over too quickly."

It went like a regular auction as Ralph and Vanellope tried to claim the wheel on eBay for themselves to save Sugar Rush. Vanellope and Ralph soon argued for the biggest price which made the others nervous because Mr. Litwak would have to pay for that.

"And sold! For $27,001 to the barefoot hobo in the broken overalls!" The auctioneer announced.

Lionel sighed. "That's WAY too much cash," he remarked. "How is Mr. Litwak gonna pay for that?!"

"Congratulations! Here's your voucher for auction item 197324579," The auctioneer smiled, giving them a card. "Please take it to checkout for processing."

"D'oh..." Cherry and Atticus groaned. "Poor Mr. Litwak..."

"Okay, it's great you guys got the voucher," replied Mo to Ralph and Vanellope. "But how is Litwak gonna pay for that? In fact, how are YOU gonna pay for that?"

"Pay?" Vanellope asked. "Whatya mean pay?"

"That's what an internet auction is," Cherry said. "People pitch in to win what they want and have to pay for it once it comes in!"

"Oh... Didn't think of that..." Vanellope said nervously.

"And now we need to find a way to make money," Lionel sighed. "Does anyone have any applicable skills?"

"I can type up to 300 words per minute, I have a powerful memory, I have a strong attention to detail, and I'm almost never late?" Cherry grinned sheepishly.

"Dios Mio..." Lionel blinked in astonishment. "That's incredible!"

"Hmm... I don't know how that can help us in a place like this, but love your enthusiasm, Cherry." Atticus approved.

"Maybe that guy who said something about getting rich through video games could help," Mo suggested. "Let's see if we can find him."

"Hmm... All right," Cherry said. "Why not? It works for Markiplier, JackSepticEye, and PewDiePie."

"Alright, let's split into teams and look for him." Lionel replied.

Atticus soon went with Mo, because of course they did.

"We're together," Mo said before blushing. "As a team..."

"You guys are already dating," Cherry smirked. "No need to be secretive."

"Yeah," Lionel nodded. "It's pretty obvious by now."

Atticus and Mo rolled their eyes from that, though they should had seen it coming.

"Well, best of luck, everyone!" Lionel replied.

"Anyway, come on," Cherry said. "We need some major bucks to save Sugar Rush."

"Yeah... Save Sugar Rush," Atticus replied. "It shouldn't be too hard, right? We've been through a lot."

"Heck yeah!" Lionel agreed. "And we're gonna save the day yet again!"

* * *

The team soon split up so that they could help save Vanellope's home and the future of her game's world.

Lionel turned his eyes into a Robocop-style scanner and looked around the area. "See him?" he asked.

"Uh... Who?" Cherry asked. "Were we following someone?"

"Spamley! The green guy!" Lionel exclaimed. "Remember?"

"You don't trust him?" Cherry replied. "...Well, then again, he IS a pop-up ad."

"As in, we're supposed to be LOOKING for him!" Lionel exclaimed. "And when did I ever say anything about not trusting him?"

"Well, to answer your question, no, I don't see him... At least, not yet." Cherry replied.

"Alright, I'll keep looking, but it's not like I'll find him next time I look up-" replied Lionel as he went back to searching. "Looks like we got a visual!"

"Huh? What? Where?!" Cherry asked as she suddenly grew animated.

"Over there!" Lionel replied, extending his finger to point at the green-skinned guy.

Spamley was shown trying to get more people to buy his ad as they soon rushed over to him.

"Back off, robber!" A security guard glared, shoving the green man down on the floor.

"Dang pop-up blockers!" Spamley groaned as he sat up on the floor. "Why does everybody gotta be so mean?"

"Just a minute!" Lionel replied as he came over, disguised as a security guard. "I got this, fellas."

Some of the other security guards who were there looked at Lionel as he came in with Cherry while Spamley got up off of the floor.

"Take it easy," Lionel replied. "At best he's only being a nuisance."

"Uh, we'll take care of this," Cherry said. "Uh... Go down that way... Erm... I think you have a 4:14 on your hands."

"What?! A Trojan Virus?!" The security guards panicked. "RUN!"

They soon ran off while Cherry let out an anime sweat drop.

"A 4:14? Clever!" Lionel grinned.

Cherry grinned bashfully.

"So, ya want my help now, do ya?" Spamley smirked to them.

"Sure, sure!" Lionel replied, removing his disguise. "We just gotta find the others and regroup."

"There's Ralph and Vanellope," Cherry said. "Hey, guys? Over here!"

The two looked over and soon rushed over once they saw that it was good to go. Atticus and Mo looked around on their own as they looked almost hopeless.

"Yo! Atticus! Mo! We found him!" Lionel shouted, as a helicopter.

Atticus and Mo looked over and soon went to join the group.

"We got a little stuck on a True Love quiz to see how compatible we are." Mo smiled bashfully.

"Geez, guys, stay focused, wouldja?" Lionel asked. "We are on a mission here, and time...is of the essence!"

"We tried to get out, but we were stuck!" Atticus said. "It's like we were trapped or something! I kept trying to close it!"

"Darned pop-ups," Lionel rolled his eyes. "Present company excluded."

* * *

They soon walked off together with the one who could help them in their time of need.

"Nice car," Cherry said to Spamley. "Makes me think of a golf cart."

"Thanks!" Spamley replied.

"So you said something about getting rich playing video games, right?" asked Furrball.

"Yeah, come on, I'm gonna take you to my website!" Spamley smiled.

Furrball soon climbed in and they were all taken for a ride, though due to the extra weight, it took some time.

"You got, uh, ample carriage there, buster," Spamley told Ralph. "Causing a little drag."

"Sorry," Ralph replied before trying to warn him. "You're getting close to the edge."

"Huh?" Spamley replied.

"The edge! The edge!" Ralph told him.

Everyone yelped out as they shut their eyes.

* * *

They soon seemed to hover down after falling through the air off of the internet building.

"By the way, my name is J.P. Spamley. I'd like to welcome all of you to the Spamley family!" Spamley said to those who didn't know as they were about to land.

"Looks kinda deserted." Cherry commented.

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "I've seen livelier dumps."

"Step into my parlor." Spamley told them on the way inside what looked like a messy storage unit.

"This is your website?" Ralph asked.

"I know what you're thinking," Spamley said as he moved some things. "Not to worry because my antivirus guy was just as clean as a-" he then tried to step on a bug that crawled all around before crushing it. "Oh, my gosh, that's embarrassing. Anyway, I know it's a little mess... Hey, Gord! But, I do have a system here, I really do. If I could just find that-GORD! Just gotta find this list."

"Who or what is a Gord?" asked Patch.

Someone soon came out, startling them which even made Vanellope glitch up.

"I guess this is Gord." Cherry said.

"Oh! There you are," Spamley told his little helper. "These guys are looking to get rich playing video games. What do you- what do you got for them, partner?"

Gord soon handed out what looked like flyers to them.

"Oh, cool. Flyers." Lionel noted.

"Thank you," Ralph told Gord before taking a look. "Fishwife's Amulet, Wizard Quest, $3.00. Foxhole Hammer, Zombie Crusades, $5.00?"

"Those there are some of your more common-place low-dollar items." Spamley explained.

"So we collect these items, and get money for them?" Mo asked. "Sweet!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Spamley smiled and nodded. "Welcome to the exciting world of loot hunting! Folks go into games, they harvest the most coveted items, and they sell 'em on my web site to the highest bidder!"

"So...like a pawn shop!" Lionel replied.

"I suppose you could look at it that way." Spamley nodded.

"Okay, and here's the thing. We need, like, a buttload of money. So do you have any more lucrative items, maybe?" Vanellope suggested.

"Gord! Gord!" Spamley soon called out before seeing his little helper back with more. "Oh, there you are."

"Whaddya got for us this time?" Lionel asked.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Spamley replied as he took the flyer from his little helper. "Thank you, buddy. You're such a nice guy. Is $40,000 lucrative enough for ya?"

"It's more than enough!" Ralph beamed from that.

"Look, I got a guy in Des Moines, Iowa who will pay 40 grand for Shank's Car from a game called Slaughter Race." Spamley told them.

"Slaughter Race?" Furrball gulped, turning pale.

"A racing game?!" Vanellope beamed.

"That's right," Spamley nodded. "Slaughter Race is the most popular online racing game out there. However, it's wicked dangerous."

"We ain't afraid of danger," Ralph smiled, standing beside Vanellope. "This kid is the best racer in the whole world! We'll get you that car, no problem-o."

"I dunno," replied Furrball. "This game might not be anything LIKE Sugar Rush."

"I know, right?!" Vanellope beamed. "Finally, something new!"

"Yeah...cuz with a name like Slaughter Race, it's totally trustworthy..." Lionel replied sarcastically.

"Well, it sounds like _my_ kind of game anyway." Cherry smirked.

"Well, let's just go see for ourselves." Atticus replied.

They soon took off to see Slaughter Race for themselves as Cherry and Vanellope seemed excited about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Slaughter Race!"_ **A deep, scary voice announced. **_"Enter at your own risk!"_**

They soon came into the game world which looked like it took place after an apocalyptic future.

Furrball gulped. "Brings back memories of the old days...none of them pleasant." he remarked.

"Who said old memories are always good?" Cherry commented. "People think too much about the good and block out the bad."

"Because who wants to remember the bad stuff?" Lionel replied. "Apart from learning from it."

"Well, then I must do a lot of blocking." Furrball remarked.

A car soon crashed and flew out in front of them, luckily, not hitting any one of them.

"This game is kind of amazing!" Vanellope smiled as they walked down the streets together.

"The attention to detail is pretty impressive," Ralph said before coughing a bit. "I don't think I've ever been in a game with smog before."

"Lucky you, then." Lionel replied as he put on a gas mask.

A dog soon barked and came right up at them.

"Yaugh!" Ralph yelped. "Nice kitty! Nice kitty!"

A shark soon came out from the sewers and grabbed the dog in its mouth.

"What the hell are these people eating...?" Furrball remarked as the color leaked from his body like liquid.

"Let's just find Shank's car and get out of here." Ralph suggested.

"Agreed." Vanellope nodded.

They soon walked off and two figures seemed to hide in the shadows. Cherry looked over, feeling like they were being watched, but when she looked over, no one was there, so she shrugged it off and followed after the others.

Lionel glanced around. "Alright...we just gotta find a garage..." he remarked.

"Hmm... Will that building do?" Mo asked, pointing to where she found a place.

"Good eyes," Lionel replied as they snuck over. "Now to find the car..."

* * *

They soon went inside, climbing through the windows. Once they were in, they looked about until they found a certain car that they were looking for.

"Look! There it is!" Vanellope beamed. "That car is gorgeous! No wonder it's worth so much."

"Yeah, yeah, we can ogle it later," Furrball remarked. "Now let's just have Lionel shrink-zap it, and we'll be on our way."

They soon heard two other voices.

"Ugh! Now what?!" Cherry complained.

Two player characters soon came out with names above their heads.

"Players... They beat us to it..." Ralph frowned.

Lionel took out a crowbar and some nun-chucks. "Easily remedied."

"31 hours of continuous gameplay, and we finally found Shank's car," The first player told the other. "Let's jack this ride"

"Oh yeah, DirtySocks," The second player replied. "It's on. Let's jack this ride!"

"Not before we jack you first!" Lionel replied before turning into a dragon and lunging at them.

"What the-?!" The player characters flipped out.

Cherry let out a small yawn and smirked as she waited for how easy this was going to be.

"Hand over the wheels or I barbecue you both!" Lionel roared.

"Who and what is that?!" The first player asked.

"I dunno, is he even from the game?" The second player replied.

"Well? What's it gonna be?" Lionel asked. "Either fork it over, or my boss here gives the okay, and I roast you weenies!"

The player characters soon began to back off away from him, not wanting to take any chances.

Lionel gave one last roar to scare them off, then picked up the car. "Easy. Now let's get this back to Spamley, get the loot, and pay up."

"Well, well, well... While the cat goes away, these mice try to play." A woman smirked as she soon came out.

"Hey, I think that might be Shank." Ralph whispered to Vanellope.

"Gee, you don't say!" Lionel replied.

"So, you're Shank, right?" Cherry asked, just for the heck of it.

"That's me... Now, listen up, mice," Shank smirked. "Anyone who tries to play with this cat ride is gonna get got!"

"How does one get got?" Lionel asked.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Shank smirked to him.

"Yes, that's why I asked." Lionel replied.

"Pyro. Give those punks the works." Shank soon told her companion.

"With pleasure." The man replied as he soon took out flamethrowers.

"This guy and flamethrowers," Lionel snorted, before snapping his claw. "And now it shoots bubbles."

"What in the-? You can't do that!" Shank glared before smirking. "You're different, aren't ya?"

"More than you realize, Shanksie!" Lionel smirked.

"Hmm... You're an interesting kid..." Shank smirked back. "Maybe you could stick around for a bit."

"But he ruined my flames!" Pyro complained to her.

"Chill out, dude!" Lionel replied. "We got no beef with you, see?"

"Ease up, Pyro, I wanna see what these guys are up to." Shank told her companion.

Pyro sighed.

"So ya see, we were simply trying to raise a little dough to purchase a steering wheel," Lionel explained. "And the one that brought in the highest amount of coin just happened to be your set of wheels."

"Hmm... Interesting..." Shank replied.

"Yeah, so, if you don't mind, we'll just take this and go." Cherry said, behind the driving wheel as she tried to drive away with it.

"Yup-yup-yup!" Lionel replied as he clutched the vehicle with his talons. "So...later!"

"So, you think we're just gonna let you have it that easy, huh?" Shank smirked, leaning over.

"Um... Well... Heh..." Cherry chuckled bashfully, sinking in her seat a bit.

"Kinda," Lionel replied. "Since...you know, I'm a dragon. I can totally burn you with my flames."

"Mm-hmm... Are you really going to do that to me though?" Shank smirked. "I don't think you want to, especially since I find you all very interesting."

"Oh, uh, not that interesting..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, maybe you, but not us..." she then chuckled a bit awkwardly which made her snort without meaning to.

"Maybe, but if provoked, I will do what I must." Lionel replied.

"Oh, uh, Lionel, let's not get hysterical now... Maybe we should listen to her." Cherry grinned bashfully.

"Whoa, dude... Serious girl crush going on." Mo whispered to Atticus.

Lionel growled under his breath.

"I mean, no need to worry," Cherry told Shank. "We'll just get out of your hair."

"Maybe ya'd like to race for it?" Shank challenged with a smirk.

"Fine then," Lionel relented. "What did you have in mind? Name the place."

"I might have a spot in mind, but I'll need a car of course." Shank smirked.

"Oh! Uh, if you want, my friend can make you a car from crystals to borrow?" Cherry suggested sheepishly. "H-He's really good with that. Um, right, Atticus?!"

"Why is Cherry acting so funny around Shank?" Patch asked, feeling confused.

"Because, genius, she's got a girl-crush on her." Furrball replied.

"Girl... Crush...?" Patch blinked.

"It means she thinks Shank is really cool." explained Furrball.

Patch soon nodded, taking in that information.

"Actually...I would be more than happy to make you a vehicle myself." Lionel replied, clearing his throat. "It'd be a snap."

"Or, uh, Lionel could do it," Cherry grinned bashfully. "We take this car for a ride, and you get a new car in case we win? Deal?"

"Hmm... All right, kid," Shank smirked. "I suppose that's fair enough for everybody."

"Alrighty then," Lionel replied as he snapped his claw, and a second, cobalt-blue car appeared on the ground. "You have your vehicle...and we have OURS."

"See? Good? Good! Let's do this thing..." Cherry said, bashfully to Shank.

"You sure are a funny girl." Shank smirked to Cherry before walking off to see the new car up close.

Lionel shrank back to his human form and landed in the car. "Yeah, sure. Hilarious. We come to jabber, or we come to burn some rubber?!" he asked, annoyed.

"Come on," Shank smirked to him. "Let's burn some rubber."

Cherry soon began to follow after Shank until Atticus reached out for her, pulling her back to the other side.

"How easily you forget whose side you're on?" Lionel snapped. "Now buckle up. PRONTO."

Cherry grinned sheepishly.

"Just keep your eyes on the finish line, cous." Mo said, pulling Cherry's face to face her own with a slight glaring smirk.

"Yeah, and OFF of Shank," Lionel replied. "Don't think I didn't see you acting all goofy around her earlier, because we ALL saw it."

"Huh? What...?" Cherry blinked.

* * *

They soon got into the cars together as Shank's friends came out to witness the race.

"On your marks... Get set... GO!" Pyro told them and they soon drove off together to start the race.

Lionel rolled his eyes as he kept them on the road. "In case you conveniently forgot, I got a videotaped recording of the whole thing to jog your memory." he stated as he continued driving.

"Which might be used for blackmail." Patch said.

"Nuh-uh!" Cherry yelped.

"No blackmail. Only for proof," Lionel replied. "Just keep your mind off Shank, and on the road. Besides, she's gonna be eating our dust." he stepped on the gas, and sped up even more.

Cherry soon tugged on her collar a bit sheepishly and apprehensively. Shank smirked as she drove ahead of them, ramming against a truck filled with logs and flipped it over which made the logs roll out to hit the others.

Lionel growled and made the logs vanish. "Why, that little..." he growled as he slammed on the pedal even more.

"Speed up! Speed up!" Vanellope laughed as she didn't seem to mind the chaos from the racing so far.

"Will do, matey!" Lionel grinned as he let out a twisted cackle.

Shank narrowed her eyes as she squeezed on the steering wheel while driving behind them at first.

"Swerve! That way!" Vanellope beamed.

"Do you wanna drive?" Patch smirked.

"Only if Lionel doesn't care!" Vanellope laughed. "I love it here!"

"Maybe later," Lionel replied. "I got some serious ROAD RAGE to work out here!" He pressed a button on the dashboard, which made the car go even faster.

Shank soon rode right after them, not letting anything stop her. They ended up both spinning around a gas station where a man was putting bottles on display.

"Augh, what are you doing?!" Ralph cried out.

"We better stop spinning before I lose my lunch!" Cherry begged.

"There is no track!" Vanellope beamed out of excitement. "I could drive anywhere!"

Lionel cackled as he began driving backwards in front of Shank. "See how ya like these apples, big shot!" he sneered as he suddenly blasted away.

"Yeek!" Cherry yelped from that.

Shank continued to drive with a look of only determination in her expression as she chased after them.

Lionel smirked. "Finish line, dead ahead. Then we win!" he remarked.

They soon drove through a tunnel.

"Guys, she's coming up right behind us!" Ralph panicked.

Shank soon drove up right beside them.

"Oh, hello!" Ralph smiled and waved nervously.

"I believe you have something of mine?" Shank glanced at them.

"Yeah, come and get it!" Vanellope glared.

"Too bad ya won't get the chance!" Lionel snapped with a smirk as he revved up and kept on driving.

Shank smirked as she chased them and soon rode on the wall before driving in front of them.

"Hey!" Atticus called out.

"Dammit!" Lionel growled. "We're gonna lose!"

"Oh, gimme that!" Vanellope said, jumping up in the front seat and soon swerved around Shank, driving a circle around the tunnel and soon rode out in front of her.

"This girl can drive!" Shank seemed to smile from that before accelerating behind them.

They soon rode out of the tunnel together as Shank drove quicker right behind them before coming back beside them.

"We're in it to win it!" Lionel exclaimed as he gave the car a magical energy boost. "I might not be jealous anymore...but that doesn't mean I'm gonna roll over and give up!"

Cherry and Ralph both seemed to panic from the riding experience.

"Hang on, Chumbo and Geeky!" Vnaellope told them as she drove with ease, despite the dangerous situations.

"**YEEE-HAAAAA!**" Lionel whooped, as he let out another cackle.

Vanellope stopped driving at first, as the others caught their breath. Shank soon rode towards them and Vanellope drove backwards into an alley and drove the other way down the road, but Shank didn't quit as she was still behind them.

"Mother of Hubbard, this lady can really drive!" Vanellope gasped, looking into the rear-view mirror, not noticing she was about to drive into fire.

Lionel quickly sprayed it out with a fire extinguisher before driving through.

"I could've made it, but okay," Vanellope smirked. "I feel like me again though! Finish line straight ahead!"

"Let's see that Shank girl make it out of here." Mo smirked back.

"You're not gonna lose me that easy." Shank told them as she soon rode up beside them, driving backwards.

"You think so, eh?" Lionel asked as he tossed out a few tar balls to make Shank's wheels get stuck.

"All right... Enough formality..." Shank narrowed her eyes as she stopped the car.

Vanellope kept driving, but soon stopped as a truck was in the way and Shank's friends soon came in their own cars.

"Department of Noise..." Shank glared. "Get out of my car!"

"What are we gonna do?" Vanellope whispered nervously.

"You just stay put," Ralph replied. "Don't panic. I'm gonna talk to her."

"I thought this was a RACE!" Lionel remarked.

"Enough games!" Shank glared. "This is my car, and you're not taking it!"

"We... Uh... Had a deal?" Cherry reminded her with a nervous look on her face.

"What she said!" Lionel replied. "And if you're going back on our deal, then I have no qualms using my powers against you all!"

"You guys really thought you could just steal my car?" Shank replied. "Well, let me tell you what's gonna happen now."

"Wait, let's talk about this!" Cherry panicked.

"No, wait! Listen. We aren't normally car thieves," Ralph soon said as he came out of the car to see the woman. "My friend here, she's a candy cart racer. You should see her racing on her sweet little track in her cookie wafer cart we built together."

Vanellope seemed to groan from embarrassment with Ralph saying that.

"The thing is, her perfect little game broke and it was... It was my fault!" Ralph continued to Shank as he acted like he was going to cry. "So, we are here to try to fix it and we need money to do that and someone was gonna pay us money to steal your car-"

"The point is, we needed the money," Lionel explained. "We had no other choice...at least, that we knew of. But now that you've shown your true colors..."

"Okay, okay. You can stop crying and threatening," Shank said to them. "Though I do respect your wonderful display of vulnerability."

Ralph sniffled, wiping his nose with his arm. "Thank you."

"I get it. I do," Shank replied before she was surrounded by her friends. "Friendship is everything to us, too. Right, guys?"

"Right." The others said to her.

"We're like a family." One of the girls replied.

"Hm. Alright, then." Lionel replied.

"That's really great," Ralph smiled. "So does this mean we can keep your car?"

"Absolutely not," Shank replied. "But I do wanna help," she then looked to the girl next to her. "Hey, you got your phone on you?"

"You know it!" The girl replied, showing her phone.

"Let's make a video," Shank nodded before facing her male companion with the flamethrowers. "Pyro! Hit big boy with the blowing gun."

"I'd love to." Pyro smiled, coming up to Ralph.

"Wait, what's the plan here?" asked Furrball.

Pyro soon blew against Ralph with his torch, but blew air and not flames this time.

"If you want that wheel, we need to make this big guy viral." Shank smirked.

"Alright...but how are we gonna do that?" asked Lionel.

"Leave this to us," Shank smirked. "Action."

The girl soon turned on her phone and held it out to film Ralph.

"Say something," Shank told Ralph. "First thing that comes to your mind."

"I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph soon tried out his catchphrase, though struggled slightly.

"Good! Alright. Turn it off." Shank smiled to that.

"Ooookay...?" Lionel replied, confused.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Vanellope complained to Shank and her friends.

"There are much better ways to make money on the internet than stealing cars, such as, becoming a BuzzzTube star." Shank said as she began to upload the video.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" Ralph asked about BuzzTube.

"I think it's like a website where you put up videos, and people watch them, and they like them, comment on them, and if you're lucky, subscribe to your channel." Lionel explained.

"I'm just starting your account," Shank told Ralph before she soon uploaded the video. "Alright, there you go. If this thing goes viral, you can make a lot of money. A friend of mine, chick named Yesss, she's the head algorithm over there. Tell her I sent you. Yesss will hook you up."

"Wow, that's very nice of you." Vanellope smiled.

"Not sure if 'nice' is the right word." Ralph mumbled.

"I would say it's helpful of her," Lionel replied. "I suppose I owe you thanks. And I apologize for my egregious actions in the climax of our little challenge, not to mention my standoffish behavior."

"I should be thanking you guys," Shank smirked calmly as she walked off beside them. "That race was fun."

Lionel shrugged. "We'll have to do it again sometime," he replied. "I only busted out ONE of my tricks this time!"

"Hmm... I'd look forward to a future race." Shank nodded to that.

"Well, then: I'm working on some new tracks," replied Lionel. "Feel free to drop by sometime and give 'em a test run."

"I shall." Shank smirked to that.

"Oh. Well, uh, thank you again," Vanellope soon said to her former opponent. "Shank, what moves did you do to get through that tunnel of fire? Was it a power drift into a drift jump, maybe?"

"Maybe. If you ever want to come back for a rematch, I'd be happy to kick your butt again," Shank smirked as she soon came into her car to drive off. "See ya."

Lionel gave a light chuckle. "Well...for what it was worth, she was a fun opponent." he remarked.

"Sure, once she and her pals quit trying to kill us," Furrball added.

Lionel then took the videotape he mentioned earlier and broke it over his kneecap. Shank soon drove towards a passing train, turning herself around and letting he car hop over the passing train as she saluted the others a goodbye for now.

"Whoa." Vanellope smiled in amazement.

"Show-off." Ralph grumbled.

"I guess she was alright," Atticus replied. "And at least Lionel got over his mild jealousy at your girl-crush on Shank."

"Hm?" Cherry glanced over.

"Don't even..." Atticus said. "Let's move it, sister."

* * *

They soon left Slaughter Race now that that was taken care of.

"That place was scary." Ralph groaned to himself.

"I know, it was so exciting!" Vanellope beamed.

"It was unsettling, sure, but I suppose that Shank character is impressive," Lionel replied. "She copied my backwards-driving move only seconds after she saw me do it. Now THAT'S astounding!"

"No, exciting is when you smile," Ralph rolled his eyes. "Scary is when you clench your butt. And my butt is still clenched."

"Oh, come on, are you honestly telling me that Shank lady wasn't the coolest person you ever met?" Vanellope replied to him.

"Cool? Name one cool thing about her." Ralph scoffed.

"Let's see. She looks cool, she talks cool, she drives cool, her hair is cool, her car is cool-" Cherry said before looking over. "Oh... You were talking to Vanny... Sorry."

Lionel rolled his eyes with a smirk. "We get it, Shank is cool. Now let's get to that BuzzTube place she mentioned."

"No, no, no, no, no, we're going back to Spamley's," Ralph glared. "He can give us some easier loot to find."

"No, we're supposed to see Shank's friend." Vanellope glared back.

"Oh, come on," Ralph told her. "I don't trust that Shank one bit."

"Oh, please don't fight." Patch begged.

"Look, man, this is the only legal way that we can get the dough," Lionel replied. "And we don't want to get into any more trouble like we did when we tried to steal Shank's wheels!"

Someone soon popped up.

"Whoa!" Atticus gasped. "Um... Hey?"

"Hello, Mister!" The boy smiled up to Ralph.

"Who are you?" Ralph asked.

"I'm your friendly eBay alert messenger." The boy smiled.

"Huh. An actual eBoy." Ralph replied.

"What are the odds?" Mo shrugged. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Just here to let you know your bid expires in 8 hours." The boy said, taking out the block.

"8 hours?" Ralph asked, feeling like that wasn't a lot of time. "Okay, thanks, eBoy."

"You got it, Jackson." The boy smiled and soon disappeared.

"Alrighty then," said Lionel. "We have 8 hours to rake in the dough. So we'd best get moving."

"Hmph." Ralph huffed about doing what Shank told them to do.

"Chumbo, if we nickel and dime it with Spamley, it will take 20 years to make enough money to buy the wheel." Vanellope told her best friend."

Ralph looked back before he soon gave in, following them. "Alright. Fine, we'll do it your way but I'm telling you right now that BuzzzTube place is a terrible idea."

"Well, let's just see for ourselves first!" Atticus replied as they headed off.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a little while, but they soon found the viral video building of BuzzTube.

"Okay...let's go and meet the head honcho." Lionel said.

"There are all kinds of videos in here." Vanellope smiled all around.

"Yeah, like beavers and cats." Ralph replied.

"And lots other things in between, too!" Lionel added.

"Look! There's you!" Vanellope told Ralph.

They soon saw the video that Shank had made of Ralph and people seemed to enjoy it, giving the video hearts.

"Wonder why those little guys are giving your video all those hearts?" Vanellope then wondered.

"Obviously, they love me," Ralph smirked. "I told you this place was a good idea."

"No, you didn't!" Lionel retorted as they went even further in.

"Now, who were we supposed to see about getting paid again?" Ralph then asked.

"The head algorithm," Vanellope reminded. "Her name is Yesss."

They soon walked off to find this Yesss person.

"Alright...we just need to find out who this Yesss character is, and figure things out from there!" Mo explained.

They soon wandered around for a bit.

* * *

"No. No. No. Uninspiring. Cliché. YouTube's got this one..." A blue woman muttered as she swiped her finger across a screen before looking deadpan to her assistant. "Chewbacca Dad? Really?"

"Yeah, it's like Chewbacca Mom, but it's a daddy." The assistant smiled nervously.

"No!" The blue woman glared.

"Hey-o! Are you the head of Algor?" Ralph called out as he soon came in the room with Vanellope and the others.

"I am the head _algorithm_ of BuzzzTube," The blue woman corrected. "Which means I curate the content at the internet's most popular video sharing site, which means I don't have time to trifle with every shoeless, mouth-breathing hobo that trundles into my office! Call security, Maybe."

"Wait! Stop! Cease, just a Mobian minute!" Lionel stated, poofing in front. "You know that recent video of the dude saying 'I'M GONNA WRECK IT'? Well, you're looking at the guy from the video itself: Mr. Wreck-it Ralph, in person!"

"So? " The blue woman replied.

"His video has 1.3 million hearts." Maybe told her.

"Oh!" The blue woman soon squealed happily, getting up from her desk. "Why didn't you tell me I was in the presence of a genius?" she then snapped her fingers. "Grab him a drink."

Maybe soon went off to do as she said.

"Yeah, this lady named Shank, she actually made the video," Vanellope told the blue woman. "She's the one who told us to come see you."

"No wonder your video's so dope," Yesss smirked. "Shank is for real cool."

Lionel chuckled. "So we've been told."

"She is not," Ralph scoffed as he sipped his drink. "I'm the cool one, getting all the hearts."

"That's right, you big baby," Yesss smirked, pinching and wiggling his cheek. "What did you say your name was?"

"Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph."

"Well, Wreck-It Ralph, you are trending!" Yesss said, taking out a handful of hearts to send to him. "And these are for you. Hearts, hearts, hearts, hearts, hearts, hearts, hearts, hearts!"

"Well, alright!" Lionel cheered. "We're making progress!"

"Not to buzzcoat the love fest you guys got going on here, but Shank kinda told us that viral videos can make, like, actual money?" Vanellope spoke up.

"Hearts are money, honey," Yesss told her with a smirk before handing them tablets. "Your Buzzzy account converts hearts into dollars. Kaching!"

"$43,000?!" Ralph smiled, seeing $43.00, but misread it. "Guys, we only needed $27,001. We're done! "

"Oh, no, no, no. No. That's $43.00." Yesss told him.

"43? That's not even half of 27,001." Ralph frowned then.

"Well, we got 8 hours to make more," replied Lionel. "So let's get to work!"

"I hate to say it, but, that ain't happening," Yesss soon said to them. "Your video's tapped out."

"But I thought I was 'trenching'?" Ralph replied.

"'Trending'," Yesss corrected, showing them a graph. "You were, but that was 15 seconds ago. Now, you're not. Thanks for stopping by, though."

"Well...what if we made MORE?" asked Lionel.

"You mean saturate the market?" Yesss replied. That could give you a lot of hearts fast."

"Have you thought this through at all?" Vanellope asked. "What do you plan on having Ralph doing in these videos?"

"I'll just copy whatever's popular." Ralph shrugged.

"Lots of TV shows have done that, and failed because they were made several months before." replied Lionel.

"Genius!" Yesss smiled as she seemed to like Ralph's idea anyway. "Yo, Maybe, what's trending now?"

"Let's have a looky-looky," Maybe replied before he took a look. "As usual, human suffering is #1."

"I can vouch for that." Chery spoke up.

"Well, everyone enjoys watching a bit of schadenfreude: shameful joy," replied Lionel.

"Followed by hot pepper eating challenges, video game walkthroughs, screaming goats are back, unboxings, cooking demos, make-up tutorials, and lastly, bee puns," Maybe then continued. "Two weeks in a row, guys. That's a fortnight of bee puns."

"He won't be doing any bee puns," Yesss replied before looking to Ralph. "They're beneath you."

"Oh, I'm doing the bee pun," Ralph glared in determination. "Yes I am! And I'll be eating a hot pepper, and I'll put on a make-up, whatever else it takes 'cuz guys, we came here to save Vanellope's game, and we're gonna do it!"

"Okay, then..." Lionel replied as he made a camcorder. "Let's. Get. Viral!"

And so, they went straight to work in the viral video business so that they could begin saving Sugar Rush Speedway through hearts. And as the videos went up, they gained more and more hearts. Eventually, Ralph seemed to be the talk of the whole internet as people watched his videos from all over, even appearing in talk shows. Ralph even did a parody of famed painter Bob Ross which won a lot of people in the crowd.

* * *

"This man is on fire! Literal and figurative fire!" Yesss told a crowd, dressed like a female dictator. "But he still needs 200 million hearts in the next five hours or this beautiful child loses her game! That's why I'm onto phase 2! You! My elite pop-up army, I need you out there popping up and getting click all over the internet. I'm talking Tumblr, Instagram, Mashable! Be my Pied Pipers, and lead that beautiful traffics of BuzzTube, because Wreck-It Ralph needs his hearts!"

Lionel nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

"Well, this looks promising." Cherry said.

"It sure does." Atticus agreed.

"Man, oh, man, that looks so fun!" Vanellope beamed. "Yesss, can I be a pop-up?"

"I don't know," Yesss replied. "Can you be annoyingly aggressive?"

"I don't know. Geeky, whatya think?" Vanellope smirked.

"Please don't drag me into this..." Cherry groaned.

"Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Vanellope smirked.

"I think she's proven herself." Lionel replied.

"Oh, yes. You're perfect! Here!" Yesss said, handing her a pop-up.

"Thank you~" Vanellope smirked, walking off with it in victory.

"Hey, if you're going, I wanna go." Ralph pouted.

"No, baby," Yesss told him. "You gotta stay here and be my movie star."

"Well, then I guess we can go with her." replied Lionel.

"I should definitely go," Cherry said. "Um... I'm not sure about Ralph being alone though."

"I'll stay," Atticus replied. "Cherry, you hang out with Vanellope and your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'll go with them!" Mo replied. "You just keep an eye on Ralph."

"I'll miss you." Atticus whispered.

"I'll miss you more." Mo whispered back.

"Oh, Mo."

"Oh, Atticus."

"Cherry." Cherry smirked playfully, coming between them.

"Cut the mush already," Lionel remarked. "Let's get going."

Atticus and Mo shared one last hug before they soon split up for the time being.

"What? No, no, no, no," Ralph replied. "Me and the kid are like shoes and socks. Or peanut butter and bacon. One cannot exist without the other. Go on, kid. Tell her."

"It's true," Vanellope soon agreed with Ralph, but... "In fact, it's so true that we will be fine if we're apart for a minute."

"Besides, it's only for a little while," Lionel replied. "We'll be back soon."

"B-But-" Ralph pouted.

"Come on, pal. It's my game we're trying to save," Vanellope told him. "I just wanna get out there and be useful."

"Without me?" Ralph asked. "What if you get lost? You're just a kid!"

"Oh, and you're some mature adult?" Vanellope rolled her hazel eyes.

"I'm bigger." Ralph defended.

"Don't be insecure, big fella. She's not gonna get lost, I promise," Yesss soothed Ralph. "She'll be in my personal web browser. And your app comes with BuzzzFace, so you can keep in touch anywhere on the internet."

"B-But-" Ralph pouted.

"Come on, pal. It's my game we're trying to save," Vanellope told him. "I just wanna get out there and be useful."

"Without me?" Ralph asked. "What if you get lost? You're just a kid!"

"Oh, and you're some mature adult?" Vanellope rolled her hazel eyes.

"I'm bigger." Ralph defended.

"Don't be insecure, big fella. She's not gonna get lost, I promise," Yesss soothed Ralph. "She'll be in my personal web browser. And your app comes with BuzzzFace, so you can keep in touch anywhere on the internet."

"Yeah!" Lionel replied, putting on a black and orange-striped ninja outfit.

"See? We'll be fine." Vanellope smiled as she came to take a ride with the others.

"I know, I just-..." Ralph sighed. "We haven't been apart in, like, six years. I'm going to miss you. "

"Aww..." Mo smiled from that sentimental moment.

"You'll be fine, too," Vanellope smiled to Ralph. "The more hearts you videos get, the faster we'll get the wheel, and then we can go home. We'll be celebrating at Tapper's this time tomorrow, buddy."

"That's the spirit, kid," Lionel replied. "Now come on! We got videos to promote!"

"Goodbye, Ralph," Cherry said. "Bye, Big Head!"

"Bye, Miss Gothy!" Atticus smirked.

"See ya around...um..." Lionel started. "Dang it! I can't think of an exit name for Mo!"

"You wanna call me Momo?" Mo offered with a small smile. "That's what my baby brother calls me."

"Um...okay, I guess that works." Lionel replied.

"Lionel, I know I don't have to tell you this, but take good care of Cherry for me." Atticus told Lionel.

"You have my word!" Lionel saluted before putting on a hockey mask shaped like a duck's face.

"Are you a Mighty Duck now?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"Maybe," Lionel shrugged. "I DID start watching the cartoon recently."

"Well, all right... Bye then!" Atticus waved them off.

The others waved and soon rode off with Vanellope to spread the word on Ralph.

* * *

"Be careful, huh? Don't be a dummy!" Ralph called out to Vanellope before looking to Yesss. "So where exactly are you sending her?"

"Well, since candy girl comes from an arcade game, I'm thinking she'd be good in the gaming district." Yesss replied, showing a globe of the internet world.

"Ooh~" beamed Mo in amazement.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Ralph said, spinning the globe a bit after seeing Slaughter Race. "Bad idea. Those games are dangerous. And they rotten your brain. Why don't we send her somewhere a little more, totally different from that and nowhere near there?"

Atticus and Mo rolled their eyes a bit.

"Let's see. Family-Friendly Fansites, that sounds safe," Ralph then suggested. "And she is technically a princess, so how about this one here with the sweet little pink castle?"

"I love it!" Yesss smiled to that. "Okay, I'll redirect our newest pop-up to 'OhMyDisney. com'!"

"Guess that's where we're going." Mo replied as she put on a helmet from hammerspace.

"How did you...?" Atticus blinked to his girlfriend.

"What can I say, except you're welcome!" Lionel sang as they vanished.

Atticus shrugged with a small smile as he walked off to help out Ralph and Yesss.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanellope and the others soon rode off to the popular Disney blog as the song Let it Go was playing because, of course it was.

"Jeez-Louise, this place is bonkers!" Vanellope commented.

Lionel snapped his fingers to rewire the speakers to play the animated "Mighty Ducks" theme song.

"Meh... As long as it isn't that over-hyped song..." Cherry shrugged. "I like the song, but I hate what the public's done to it."

"Same here," replied Lionel. "Now let's advertise!"

* * *

And so, they began their quest to advertise Ralph to get more hearts which meant more money to save Sugar Rush Speedway.

"Oh, come on!" Vanellope complained. "Princesses and cartoon characters? Lame."

"Hey... Easy there..." A monotone voice glared before revealing to be Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh.

"Oh. I mean, no offense or anything," Vanellope smiled bashfully to the donkey, petting his nose. "Time to get to work!"

"Yeah, and let's maybe not insult the clientele?" Lionel suggested as they went off.

"At least _YOUR _adventures on DeviantART, Wattpad, ArchiveOfOurOwn, and FanFiction are better than my adventures with Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger, and Piglet on YouTube." Eeyore replied.

Lionel snickered at that. "True, true." he replied.

Vanellope and the others soon brought out the pop-up to sponsor Ralph during the 'Which Disney Princess is Your BFF?' Quiz. They then came to a Q&A of Guardians of the Galaxy with Groot as the host.

"Excuse me, I'll take this one," Vanellope said, coming up to someone with a question as others asked Groot questions, but he said the same thing over and over again. "He is Groot, I am Vanellope. Click here to meet Wreck-It Ralph! This is almost too easy."

Another person pressed the pop-up, and they were transported away.

"Too easy..." Lionel winked.

"Heheh... I am not gonna get hurt this time," Cherry smirked before bumping into someone. "I spoke too soon..."

A trio soon turned to her which were Storm Troopers from Star Wars.

"You have a permit for that pop-up?" The first Storm Trooper glared.

"Uh... Well... I..." Cherry began to sweat profusely.

"That's unauthorized click-bait," The Storm Trooper then said. "You're coming with us, Four Eyes."

"Four Eyes THIS, you hacks!" Lionel snapped as he created a stampede of bulls to chase the Storm Troopers while pulling Cherry out of the way.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped from the pulling.

"That won't hold them forever, RUN!" Patch yelped.

They soon ran off, blending in with the crowd, passing by various Star Wars characters.

"Was that...?" Thor asked as he seemed to be in the crowd while meeting R2-D2. "...Nah, don't be silly, Thor... Cherry might be cool, but she's not popular on the internet."

They soon ran behind some curtains, passing by Nick Wilde from Zootopia as he ate an ice cream cone.

"Alright...I think we gave 'em the slip." Lionel smirked.

"Hey! Can't you read?" Grumpy glared, having a snack with Peter Pan's shadow and Hei-Hei the chicken. "Cast members only!"

"Heh... Sorry..." Cherry stumbled backwards into a room. "Whoa!" she then yelped as she tripped through the door, landing on the floor in a new room.

* * *

Lionel and Mo followed her inside with Patch and Furrball.

"You okay?" Lionel asked, the mask giving his voice a metallic reverb.

"Yeah... I think so..." Cherry said.

The group inside of the room soon looked at them.

"Um... Hello?" Vanellope waved to them.

The group soon lunged out and glared, holding out weapons, feeling like they had intruders.

"Whoa, whoa, ladies, I can explain! See, um..." Vanellope said nervously.

"Wait... That girl... It's..." One voice said.

The group soon came out, revealing to be very familiar, especially once they recognized the perky goth. "CHERRY!" They all yelled out together, well, except for maybe one of them.

Lionel took off his mask and put it at his side. "I see that they recognize you-well, _most_ of them." he remarked.

The princesses soon ran up, looking to Cherry as they all knew her in one way or another.

"Cherry, is this a friend of yours?" Anna asked, looking at Vanellope.

"Yeah, I'm a princess too," Vanellope replied. "Princess Vanellope von Schweetz of the, uh... Sugar Rush von Schweetzes? I'm sure you've heard of us. It'd be embarrassing for you if you haven't. I mean, you've heard of Cherry, surely you guys have heard of me, right?"

"And I...am Lionel Schwartz, heroic warrior from the 5th Dimension," Lionel added. "Pleasure meeting you all. Cherry's told me so much about her adventures with you."

"Oh, Cherry, I told you that a prince would come for you someday!" Snow White beamed, hugging the perky goth from behind. "Hugs for our very special friend!"

Cherry sighed, a bit annoyed with her. "Hello, Snow White."

Lionel blushed. "Prince? Me? Naaaaah..." he grinned sheepishly.

"Pretty sure the Dwarfs did more in the story than Snow White did," Mo noted. "That's why they got their own spin-off cartoon, The 7D."

"Oh...I liked that show!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Cherry... What kind of princess is this?" Pocahontas asked, looking at Vanellope.

"What kind?" Vanellope repeated, feeling confused.

"Does she have magic hair?" Rapunzel smiled.

"No." Cherry said.

"Magic hands?" Elsa smirked.

"No..." Cherry replied.

Do animals talk to her?" Cinderella asked.

"Nope." Cherry said.

"Was she poisoned?" Snow White asked.

"No!" Vanellope said, a bit annoyed.

"Cursed?" Tiana and Aurora asked.

"No!" Vanellope said.

"Kidnapped or enslaved?" Rapunzel and Belle asked hopefully.

"No! Are you guys okay? Should I call the police?" Vanellope replied.

"Relax, kid; most of those are what typical Disney princesses go through on a regular basis," replied Lionel. "Happens so often, they've begun poking fun at it!"

"Then I have to assume you made a deal with an underwater sea witch, where she took your voice in exchange for a pair of human legs?!" Ariel asked Vanellope as she kicked one up of her legs in the air with a smile.

"No! Good Lord, who would do that?" Vanellope flinched.

"Have you ever had true love's kiss?" Snow White smiled.

"Eww, barf!" Vanellope groaned.

"Do you have daddy issues?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't even have a mom." Vanellope replied.

"Neither do we!" Half of the Princesses said with glee.

"She is a princess like you guys and I can prove it," Cherry told them. "People assume all her problems got solved because a big strong man showed up."

"Yes! What is up with that?" Vanellope agreed.

"There's your answer, then," Lionel replied. "She fits the bill."

"Who made your gown?" Snow White asked Vanellope.

"I've never seen anything quite like it except for maybe on Cherry." Cinderella added.

"Oh, this old thing?" Vanellope smirked from the attention.

"I'd so love to have one of my own." Snow White said.

"As would I." Cinderella agreed.

"Me too!" Aurora said.

"I want one too, you guys." Ariel gushed.

"I'll get my mice on this." Cinderella added.

"And maybe you can tell me how you know these guys." Vanellope said to Cherry.

"She's had a bunch of adventures with them in the past," Lionel replied. "And I had a few adventures meeting them afterwards."

"She helped me with the Seven Dwarfs." Snow White smiled, hugging Cherry again.

Cherry groaned from the hug.

"She helped me fight in China against the Huns." Mulan said.

"She helped Prince Phillip find me." Aurora said.

"She and Atticus were such good friends to me in my old home." Cinderella smiled.

"Well, I nearly dated Atticus." Elsa smirked.

Mo let out a growl of anger under her breath at that. The other princess soon came out to see Cherry.

"...Hi...?" Cherry waved. "...You...?"

"I am Moana of Motunui." The girl told her.

"Of course!" Cherry grinned nervously. "How could I forget about the time I saved you from that villain and helped you win your prince?"

"Uh, Cherry? Moana doesn't hava preence," Merida whispered to the perky goth. "Also, ya've never met."

"Oh, good!" Cherry then laughed bashfully in relief. "I don't feel so stupid now."

"I didn't have any prince," Moana explained. "I had to team up with a shape-shifting demigod named Maui to return the Heart of Te Fiti and restore order. My only other companion was a chicken named Hei-Hei, and even then, he wasn't much."

Cherry blinked and chuckled sheepishly. "Nice to meet you then...?"

"Same here!" Moana smiled as she shook her hand.

Cherry grinned nervously, shaking hands back with Moana and turned away, feeling very stupid right now.

"_I_ remember you, Cherreh." Merida smirked.

"Thank you, Merida!" Cherry replied. "You wanna try that again, only this time, don't make me look like an idiot?!"

Merida shrugged as Lionel patted Cherry on the shoulder.

"So..." he spoke up. "Who wants to hear some rip-roaring adventure tales from...a month ago?"

Cherry nodded hopefully.

"How is my cousin?" Ariel smiled to Cherry.

"Oh, he's fine," Cherry replied. "I'm sure he'd want me to say hi for him if he knew you were here though."

"You're such a good friend to him," Ariel smiled. "Tell us... What have you been up to lately, Cherry?"

"You wouldn't believe it if we told you," Lionel smirked. "For one, Cherry's really managed to boost her self-confidence, & I am proud of her for that."

"Oh, Cherry, I knew you could do it," Belle smiled to the perky goth. "Mrs. Potts and I always believed in you."

"Wow... Thanks, Belle..." Cherry said softly.

"Well, you are my best friend." Belle smiled.

Lionel smiled at that. "It all started when the Justice League had gained three new recruits...and they were collectively known as the Zevo-3." he continued.

"The Zevo-3?" Mulan asked curiously.

"A trio of teenage heroes: Kewl Breeze, Elastika, and Z-Strap," explained Lionel. "They were three of the new recruits Cherry, Atticus and I had to train."

"Not the easiest job, but it turned out better than I anticipated it to," Cherry said. "Plus the occasional visits from my friend Cathleen since we found out that Power Girl is her aunt."

"Yeah, then we got zapped into that weird parallel universe with the Justice Guild...it was like something out of a 1950's comic," Mo explained. "But we learned that it was this illusion cast by this big-headed, ugly mutant, and that the real Justice Guild had perished 40 years ago. So when the illusion Justice Guild found out, they were more than happy to help save the day one more time."

"Gosh... That must've been a lot to go through." Ariel said.

"Ah, but you guys know me," Cherry smirked. "I'm pretty cool and calm even when things look dark and cruel."

Lionel nodded. "I was actually pretty impressed that she put herself down a lot less. And as the adventures went on, she only improved from there." he explained.

"Yes, Cherry always knew how to lift our spirits in her own special way." Anna smiled.

"She just needed to learn how to lift her own, too!" Mo grinned.

* * *

Eventually, the Disney Princesses had their own special outfits, thanks to Cinderella's mouse friends which were basically like their own clothes, but a bit of a modern look.

"Oh... So this is love..." Cinderella smiled as she sprawled in a beanbag chair. "All hail Princess Vanellope: The Queen of Comfy."

"Hear, hear!" Lionel nodded.

The others cheered for Vanellope as they all hung out and chilled out together.

"Of all the thingamabobs in this entire world, I never thought I'd get to wear a real... What's it called again? Oh, yeah. A shirt." Ariel smiled as she looked down to her shirt while Belle read a book beside her.

A spotlight soon shined down on the former mermaid princess.

"I once had a dream that I might wear a shirt~" Ariel began to sing.

"Are you seriously singing about wearing a shirt?" Lionel asked, blinking.

"Yeah, what's that all about?" Vanellope asked.

"Uh... She's singing her passion?" Jasmine replied to them like it was obvious.

"Yeah, but there was, like, music and the spotlight and-Wait, you all saw it, too, right?" Vanellope said.

"That happens a lot whenever I'm around." Cherry smirked as she was getting her hair braided by Tiana.

"So I see..." Lionel replied. "Also, whatever is happening with you right now looks cool. I want in."

"Tia's just braiding my hair a little," Cherry said. "Anyway, guys, that's what happens when a princess sings about her dreams."

"It's true." Tiana added.

"Oh, that's never happened to me, I mean, not even once." Vanellope told them.

"Braiding? Neat..." Lionel replied. "I want in," He pointed to his own hair. "Someone be a pal and help me out? Looks like fun."

The princesses giggled to that. Rapunzel soon went to braid Lionel's hair while Tiana was finishing up with Cherry.

Lionel beamed. "This isn't so bad...feels pretty nice, really!" he remarked.

"Vanellope, why don't you give a song a try?" Rapunzel soon suggested. "What is it you really want? Sing about that."

Snow White nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Okay, uh, sure. I can do that. Uh, let's see... Ahem..." Vanellope said before she stood up and began to sing and dance in the tune of O Christmas Tree. "Oh, steering wheel, Oh, steering wheel... I really want a steering wheel~"

Meeko hissed and tensed up from the singing in Pocahontas's lap.

"That bad, huh?" Lionel replied.

"It was... Cute..." Cherry grinned bashfully so she wouldn't hurt Vanellope's feelings.

"Well, there's a lot to unpack here," Belle added as she closed her book. "So, this steering wheel you sing of, that's a metaphor?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. It's not a metaphor," Vanellope told her. "It's just, I literally want a steering wheel. I think the issue was I was a little pitchy."

"If you say so..." Lionel replied.

"Maybe a little," Mulan said to Vanellope. "But sometimes, your song can't start until you go someplace to reflect."

"What works for some of us is finding a form of water and staring at it." Pocahontas advised.

Meeko nodded in agreement with her.

"Yeah! What's up with that?" Cherry asked. "Why do you guys do that?!"

"I think it's 'cuz the water is the nearest reflective surface," explained Lionel. "So they reflect on the moments in their lives that brought them to that point."

"Hmm... I guess I never thought about it like that before." Cherry replied.

"Oh, yes," Snow White smiled. "I like to stare at a wishing well."

"I stare at the ocean." Moana said.

"Horse trough." Mulan added.

"Soap bubbles." Cinderella smiled.

"I remember all of those scenes..." Lionel replied.

"You too, huh?" Cherry replied. "...Even if I never met you, Moana... Which is weird... Did you have a nice journey though?"

"Oh, sure," Moana said. "Aside from being around a giant egotist who lets his status go to his head, and we have to work together despite that conflict... Can you imagine what that must be like?"

Cherry paused before giving a small smirk. "I think I can imagine..."

"Same here," Lionel replied. "Thanks for the braiding!"

"No problem," Rapunzel smiled. "Oh, Cherry, your prince is so adorable."

Cherry sighed, but shrugged it off. "Thanks, Rapunzel."

Lionel blushed. "Me? Prince? You really think so?" he asked.

"I bet you're just brave and daring on your adventures with Cherry." Belle smiled.

"Aw, I try." Lionel replied with a grin.

"So, wait, you're saying if I just stare at some water-" Vanellope began to ask.

"Ah. Important water." Ariel reminded her.

"Right, of course, important water," Vanellope nodded before she then continued. "I stare at the important water, and somehow magically, I'll start singing about my dream?"

"That apparently seems to be how it works," Lionel replied. "But you gotta be reflecting on the moments that led you to that point."

"I don't think so, ladies, but thanks." Vanellope shrugged.

There was then a knock at the door and a certain golden robot known as C-3PO soon appeared at the door. "Five minutes, Princesses," he then told them all. "Another 'Which Disney Princess are you?' quiz starts in five minutes."

The Princesses groaned to that, but thanked him.

"Well, I guess it's back to the gowns, girls." Tiana told the others.

"Aw, but I don't wanna go!" Cherry complained. "This is the only time I liked being in a slumber party with other girls!"

"And this is the first time I've been to a slumber party!" Lionel added. "It was actually quite pleasant."

"Sorry, Cherry, but we have to work now," Aurora told the perky goth. "It was nice meeting your friends."

"And best of luck to Vanellope for finding her song." Belle wished.

"Ack! Lang may yer lum reek, and may a moose ne'er leave yer girnal with a tear drop in his eye!" Merida then added. "Haste Ye Back, Me Lassie!"

"Thanks!" Lionel nodded, putting his mask back on. "And I didn't understand a WORD of that!"

"We don't know either." Moana replied.

"We can't understand her." Tiana added.

"She's from the other studio." Anna whispered, referring to Pixar.

"Ohh..." Vanellope then nodded. "All right, Geeky, time to go."

"I can't leave them, you guys," Cherry said as she was bunched up with the princesses. "They need me."

"Yeah!" Lionel replied.

"Come on, Cherry, you should go with your friends," Belle told the perky goth. "They need you, too."

"Well...alright," Lionel replied. "Let's get going. We had fun here tonight, but we have to leave."

"I don't wanna leave though!" Cherry cried out. "Don't make me go!"

"Don't worry," Belle whispered. "We'll be back together again sooner than you think."

"She's right," replied Lionel. "But we gotta go. Our pals need us."

"But... But... But..." Cherry frowned.

"Group hug!" Snow White beamed.

All of the Princesses soon hugged Cherry goodbye.

Cherry sniffled a bit emotionally and hugged them all back. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too." The Princesses replied.

"Now get on out there, finish your mission, and make us even prouder of you than we already are!" Belle added strongly.

With a wink, Lionel tipped his hockey mask at them before leaving. Cherry sniffled and soon began to leave, looking back at the friends she had made over the years on her adventures.

"Say hi to Atticus for me?" Elsa requested.

"Erm... Okay?" Cherry blinked.

Mo turned back. "Look...we might be on good terms, but Atticus is MY boyfriend now. So maybe just keep it platonic with him, alright?" she remarked.

"Okay, I promise, just platonic." Elsa reassured.

"Whoa, easy, Mo." Cherry told her foster cousin.

"Just making sure the message was gotten," Mo nodded. "Alright, we can go now!"

They soon walked off.

"...I have a boyfriend now!" Cherry cried out.

"We know, Cherry, we know." Belle smiled.

"Okay..." Cherry said softly. "Bye, Belle... Bye..."


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, back with Atticus and Ralph, they were watching a video with Yesss as Ralph held a box that was a pancake/milkshake fun set before he soon opened it up to show that it was filled with bees.

"Who would've guessed that bee pun would be the thing to put us over the top?" Yesss commented. "That's the internet for you Alright. It is uploading."

"Sure looks like it," Atticus nodded. "We'll have plenty of money to get that steering wheel, easy peezy!"

The 'eBoy' soon came back out.

"Oh, hey." Atticus smiled.

"Just here to let you know your bid does expire in 30 minutes!" The messenger smiled back, showing them a reminder.

"Alright! We'll be there with our cash since we'll be done in a flash!" Atticus replied.

"You got it, chairman." The messenger smiled and soon zipped off.

"You hear that, Yesss?" Ralph asked the blue woman. "We don't have a lot of time left."

"Okay. We just gotta-" Yesss said, trying to upload, but lost connection and ended up being stuck with loading pages. "No, no, no. No! Not now!"

"What? Why are you angry at the lollipop?" Ralph asked her out of confusion. "What does that mean?"

"What happened?" Atticus asked.

"Uggghhh! The file's not loading," Yesss groaned. "If this doesn't load, we're not gonna make it! You don't have enough hearts."

Ralph looked to her and soon ran off.

"Ralph, where are you going?" Yesss asked him.

"Going down to the floor to get some hearts!" Ralph replied, running off.

"Genius, good thinking!" Yesss grinned to him. "Now someone get me Tech Support in here, stat!"

Atticus shrugged as he followed behind.

* * *

The two began to look around as the people wandered around, checking out other videos and giving them hearts instead of Ralph's.

"We gotta think of some way to reroute the flow of Hearts..." Ralph said. "But how?"

"Hey, there's your goat video." Atticus pointed out.

"Yeah!" Ralph smiled as he soon pushed some people that way. "Hey, guys. Come and check out my video. You're gonna love it. Right over here. Here we go."

The people soon gave hearts after seeing the video. A bunch of people were soon shown to be crowding around a cat video as everyone knew that cats were very popular on the internet for some reason.

"Cat video. Big deal," Atticus remarked with a shrug. "Time to redirect their attention!"

"You guys! A cat? You're gonna like this better than some dusty old cat!" Ralph said, turning the video over, changing the cat video to his before he then came on the platform by the hose guy and sucked up their hearts. "Give me that hose, partner. You know you love it. You give me those hearts!" he then came down to people in the subscribe section. "Hey, folks, where are you going? Give my video a heart! That's it! Let's see who's in here." he then went into another room.

"Comments?" Atticus looked above. "Uh-oh, uh, Ralph, I don't think you wanna go in there."

* * *

It was too late, Ralph came into the Comment section which would have people writing about him, whether positive or negative. Atticus swallowed nervously as he watched Ralph read the comments.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Ralph called out as he soon came inside to explore. "What the heck is this place? Some kinda library?" he then found a comment and read it before smiling. "_'Wreck-it-Ralph is back'_. You're talking about me! Gee-whiz, the internet is so positive."

Atticus bit his fist a little nervously.

"_'Fix-it Felix Jr. was my favorite game',_" Ralph continued to read with a smile. "Mine too._ 'Ralph's videos stink'... 'So stupid'. 'Ralph is the worst'. 'I hate him'. 'He's so fat and ugly'. 'Just a worthless bum alone on a pile of bricks'_..." he then read the negative comments which seemed to hurt his feelings.

Atticus sighed as he patted Ralph on the shoulder. "It's alright, Ralph. The jerks who wrote those comments are just jealous."

"Why would they write such things?" Ralph frowned.

"People can be jerks," Atticus explained. "Most times they write mean stuff online because they have nothing better to do with their lives."

Ralph still felt bad on the other hand.

"Aw, Ralph..." Atticus frowned.

"Yo, Ralph. You in here, dude?" Yesss called out as she soon came into the room. "I gotta show you-" she soon stopped, seeing what Ralph was doing.

"He, uh, stumbled into the comment section." Atticus said to her.

"Oh... First rule of the internet: Do not read the comments," Yesss replied. "Should've told you that."

"Well...better late than never." Atticus replied with a sheepish sigh.

"Look, this place can bring out the worst in some people, but you gotta ignore all this," Yesss tried to tell the big guy. "This isn't about you, Ralph. It's about them."

"I don't care. It's fine. People hated me my whole life for being a bad guy," Ralph replied before he soon took out his medal that Vanellope made for him six years ago when they officially became friends. "It's just a good reminder that this is the only heart that really matters. Vanellope gave me this. And as long as she likes me, I don't need anybody else. And I sure don't need the internet."

"There you go!" Atticus replied.

"Hold on. It's not all bad," Yesss said to Ralph. "The internet can also be a place where you find a steering wheel at one website, and make enough money

to buy it at another one. Congratulations, Ralph. You did it!"

"Really?" Ralph asked.

"Yes! Check your Buzzzy account," Yesss smiled to him. "You needed $27,000, you got over 30 grand!"

"Aw, YEAH!" Atticus gushed. "We made it!"

"Oh, my gosh! This is great!" Ralph beamed, shaking hands with the blue woman. "Thank you, Yesss! I couldn't have done it without ya."

"That's really true." Yesss nodded.

"Hey, eBoy!" Ralph called out.

"What do you need, Ace?" The messenger smiled as he appeared.

"Can you give us a ride?" Ralph asked.

"Let's hop along, Cassidy!" The messenger then smiled, taking out a cart to go to eBay.

"See you around, Yesss!" Atticus waved. "Wait 'til our friends hear about this!"

They soon rode off together while Yesss watched them leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope was staring into some water, feeling uninspired of what to do with her life as a princess. "Come on, song. Come on. I'm reflecting," The Sugar Rush racer said to herself. "What is it that I want? What is my quest? What is my dream?~..." she then groaned from that. "Well, at least I tried. No song for this princess, I guess."

"It'll come to you, Vanny," Cherry advised. "Let inspiration come to you rather than you coming to it."

"True," Lionel nodded. "It cannot be forced...otherwise, you get a jumbled mess, like Video Brinquedo or the Rapsittie St. Kids, both of which are god-awful."

"I'll take your word for it as I don't know what those are," Vanellope said before gasping as she felt a buzzing in her pockets, taking out the app as she was being given a call from Ralph. "Huh? ...How does this thing work?" she then tried to open it up.

Ralph soon appeared on a hologram with Atticus. "Hey, guys, can you see us?" he then smiled out of excitement.

"Yeah, you're right there." Vanellope smiled back.

"We did it! We got the money!" Atticus told her.

"Holy Motherboards!" Lionel exclaimed. "Way to go, you two! Now we can get the wheel and fix the game!"

"No way, guys!" Vanellope smiled. "That's great!"

"We're on our way to eBay right now with eBoy." Ralph said.

"We're almost there, champ." The messenger replied.

"Good work, eBoy," Ralph smiled to him. "Meet us out in front of eBay in five minutes, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Vanellope replied.

"We're going home, kid! Whoo!" Ralph cheered before hanging up. "Our lives could finally get back to normal."

"Normal...or something much MORE." Lionel replied.

"Wow, I can't believe that I get to go home." Vanellope said softly.

"Vanny, aren't you excited?" Cherry asked.

"So I guess that's it. I guess I just wanted a steering wheel," Vanellope said, a little broken as she stared into the water puddle in front of her. "And now I got it, so, woo-hoo."

"But you also got excitement and wonder as well...not to mention the sweet new tracks~!" Lionel added. "Besides, it's not like you can't ever come back!"

Vanellope sighed as she had a lot to think about right now. Something amazing soon happened to the young racer.

"Slaughter Race...?" Vanellope muttered as she wandered around the new game world until a spotlight shined down on her, and something deep inside of her soon came out. "Well I know you've taken on a plateful, So please, don't think that I'm ungrateful, You know I set my pride aside to let you take me on this ride ~," she then began to sing once she finally had one in her heart. "But I could not get used to being a president, Because I still like to decide, Where I go, as well as when, If I'm ever coming back again, What matters most to me is living life completely, Free, free and easy~"

"I think it's happening..." Lionel remarked. "She's having her own genuine song about what she wants out of life."

"She did it..." Mo smiled. "Way to go, Vanellope."

Shank smiled as she showed Vanellope around as it seemed like the young racer liked it here much better than Sugar Rush Speedway.

* * *

The others left Vanellope alone with her thoughts for a little while, but two figures appeared behind her as she sat on the hood of a car, looking out into the game world that she felt more at home in than her own game.

"I just hope she's sure she wants to make this choice," replied Lionel. "Especially considering what Ralph might think."

"I hope so too, Lionel." Cherry agreed.

Suddenly, the two figures grabbed Vanellope.

"Hey, let go of her!" Mo glared.

The figures soon ran with Vanellope while the girl struggled.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Cherry glared, chasing after them.

Lionel activated his puck launcher and shot several blasts at the fleeing figures. "Drop the kid before I drop YOU but good!" he shouted.

The figures continued to run with Vanellope, coming into an alley. The others continued to chase as they looked for the three of them.

"Hey, ya better let me go!" Vanellope glared. "What do you want from me?!"

"Vanellope, please, calm down, we won't hurt you." A woman's voice said.

"Then how come you just grabbed me like that all of a sudden?" Vanellope asked.

"We're sorry, but we had to see you... We knew it had to be you... "The man said.

"How do you know my name?" Vanellope glared. "What do you want from me?!"

"Vanellope, please, listen to us... After all..." The woman said before lowering her hood to show her face. "We're your parents."

Vanellope blinked in shock. "You mean...you're my mom...and dad?" she asked.

"Oh, Vanellope, it's a very long story, but yes..." The man said to her. "We are your mother and father. We've been waiting to see you again since... It happened..."

"What happened?" Vanellope asked.

"A man named Turbo happened..." Her mother replied. "Do you know anything about us?"

"Um, yeah," Vanellope said. "Rancis invited all of us over out of Sugar Rush into Candy Land for his birthday and the Sweet Celebration. Him and the others had their parents with 'em, but... I didn't... But Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch came over and they were like a family to me. Then I met some people in Candy Land who seemed to know you."

"Well, yes, of course they would," The man replied. "I was King Kandy's younger brother, Prince Vanilliam."

"And I was Lord Licorice's sister, Lyra." The woman added.

"I don't suppose you'd care for an audience...?" Lionel asked calmly, looking over from nearby.

Cherry let out a fan girl gasp. "The King and Queen von Schweetz! I finally found you!"

"WE finally found them," Lionel clarified. "Nice to meet'cha."

"Well, hello there," Lyra smiled. "As I said, my name is Lyra, and this is my husband, Vanilliam."

"How are you doing?" Vanilliam added.

"Doing fine, thanks," explained Lionel. "Especially since we got the steering wheel to get Sugar Rush fixed!"

"Sugar Rush... I haven't been there in so long..." Lyra said. "We were so happy."

"So, what happened?" Vanellope asked.

"Like we said... Turbo happened..." Vanilliam said as he began to have a flashback of when he and his beloved snuck out of Candy Land to a new home, saying goodbye to Granma Nutt as she was the only one who knew about their relationship. "We found Sugar Rush after a very long travel... Once we got there, it looked like a happy little land with happy creatures... Just like back home, but no one knew who we were... We didn't have to keep any secrets. We didn't have to lie about where we were going. We could be free and happy with our lives together."

"So what happened next?" Mo asked.

"We were settling in... We met some people who had soon came in afterwards," Lyra replied. "They decided to start their own families... There were also some recolors who they had adopted as their own children with their biological ones such as Torvald Batterbutter, Sticky Wipplesnit, Nougetsia Brumblestain, and Citrusella Flugpucker."

Cherry snorted. "What was that last one?!"

"Citrusella Flugpucker." Vanilliam said.

Cherry snorted again. "I'm sorry, one more time?"

"Citrusella Flugpucker." Lyra and Vanilliam repeated, but they began to look annoyed.

Cherry cracked up laughing. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I must be deaf... O-One more time, please?"

"We get it already, just keep going!" Lionel replied. "That joke was getting real old, real fast."

"I'm sorry!" Cherry said while laughing to herself, taking a breath. "Okay, okay... I'm good... Please... Continue..."

"So... Anyway..." Vanilliam then said, going back into his and Lyra's backstory. "Since the young racers seemed so friendly and social, we decided to maybe think about having our own child... Eventually, we did as we moved into the castle because the adults told us that they needed a leader... Someone to help them what to do with their lives... And of course, I stepped up to the position..."

* * *

Young Prince Vanilliam soon came out of the castle balcony, putting on a king's crown and the people of Sugar Rush cheered for him as King Vanilliam von Schweetz.

* * *

"Okay, so you became king and queen," replied Lionel. "Still pretty good."

"All was well... And eventually... A miracle happened..." Lyra smiled.

* * *

The couple was soon waiting in a room together.

"Congratulations, King-a and Queen-a von Schweetz-a," Dr. Mario announced. "You are going to be blessed with your very own bambino!"

"Oh, Vanilliam, we're going to be parents!" Lyra beamed to her husband.

"I know, Lyra," Vanilliam replied. "And we're gonna be the best parents we can be!"

* * *

"It was a very happy day for us..." Vanilliam smiled. "We found a new home to call our own and we were going to be one big happy family."

"So, Turbo?" Mo soon asked.

"Ah, yes..." Lyra sighed. "It happened on Vanellope's first birthday."

* * *

We are shown a flashback of the pink castle of Sugar Rush Speedway as Sour Bill had a dull look on his face, bringing out a birthday cake while the adults sang Happy Birthday to the young princess while their children were babbling the song since they were only babies when this had happened. Baby Vanellope cooed and soon blew out the candles, but blew too hard, getting some cake on Taffyta's face which seemed to make her giggle with a small smirk on her face. A few of the other kids laughed at that, as Taffyta's mother then tried to wipe her face of any cake bits.

Someone soon came by the window with a sharp glare. The baby Sugar Rush Racers soon played with their toy karts which made the figure growl at them.

"Those brats are gonna ruin my legacy... I have to stop this... But how?" Turbo growled to himself. "It's bad enough whenever those Turbo Twins try to get me down in our own game until that stupid RoadBlasters came in MY way on MY turf in MY arcade!"

* * *

"Wait...Turbo Twins?" Lionel asked. "Who are they?"

"NPCs from Turbo's game, Turbo Time," Vanilliam replied. "A player would play as Turbo and race against them."

"I see..." Lionel nodded. "Continue."

"It was a peaceful time... We were all having fun... Especially little Vanellope..." Lyra smiled before sighing softly. "But then... We were invaded... Sugar Rush had been taken over, and somehow, we saw Turbo, and he soon got rid of us... He then took on a new form for his own to blend in with the game so no one would notice anything strange going on. We were separated from our daughter and we were soon sent away somewhere else, which you can probably guess where, and we soon ended up here with no way to get back home."

"That's...terrible." Lionel gasped in abject shock.

"We've been here for eight long years..." Vanilliam frowned. "We only hoped to be reunited with our little Vanilla Bean again, but it almost seemed hopeless, but now that you're back, we can be a family again back in Sugar Rush Speedway."

"As it should be." Lyra added with a smile to Vanellope.

"And therein lies our dilemma," Lionel replied. "She's been considering staying here in Slaughter Race since she got bored of the monotony of Sugar Rush."

Vanellope looked very torn up on the inside.

"Is this true?" Lyra asked.

Vanellope sighed. "I'm sorry... I know Sugar Rush is our home, but... It just got... Boring after a while..." she then said. "Taffyta said she'd change after Candy Land too, especially when we met her cousin Strawberry Shortcake... But... This is just more exciting and fun!"

"And after all the stuff we went through, too!" Mo added.

"So, what do you think you'll do?" Vanilliam asked.

"I... I don't know... Ralph wants us at eBay... What can I do?" Vanellope frowned.

"In times like this, you gotta do what your heart feels is right." Lionel replied calmly.

Vanellope looked to all of them as she had a lot on her mind.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the eBay building..._**

"Hmm... I wonder what the hold up is?" Atticus wondered as he stood with Ralph.

"Good question," Ralph replied. "Maybe we oughta go look for them?"

"I'd hate to walk off in case they come by, but maybe that would be a good idea." Atticus replied.

"You want to get rich playing video games?" A familiar voice asked. "Click here to f-Oh, Ralph. Ralph!"

"Hey, it's Spamley!" Atticus replied. "Maybe he might be able to help!"

"Hey there." Spamley smiled once he saw them.

"Oh, hey there, Spamley." Ralph replied.

"What's the good word, brother?" Spamley asked them.

"The good word is we just paid for the steering wheel, and we are going home." Atticus replied.

"Congratulations." Spamley smiled to that.

"Now we just need to find the others, so we can get moving!" Ralph added.

"You haven't seen them, have you?" Atticus asked.

"Your friends?" Spamley replied. "No, no, I haven't."

"Hope they're not lost," Ralph said before taking out the app to call Vanellope and the others. "I'm gonna try to reach them on this doohickey."

"Good idea." Atticus replied.

Ralph soon placed a call to get a hold of the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shank was showing the others the parts of Slaughter Race, unaware that Ralph had tried to call them, but he was muted, so they didn't notice him.

"See over there? Over that mountain?" Shank pointed out.

"Yeah?" Vanellope replied.

"That's the Sequoia Speedway," Shank told them. "It's gonna be unlocked next month."

"I guess we could come back to visit by then." Lionel replied.

"Hey!" Ralph glared, seeing Shank and Vanellope together. "What are you doing in that awful game with her?"

"Right over there," Shank pointed out. "It's gonna be so tight."

"I love it," Vanellope smiled. "Uh... Can I tell you something that I don't think I could ever tell Ralph?"

"Of course." Shank allowed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the second I walked into this game, It felt... Well, it felt like home," Vanellope confessed. "More than Sugar Rush ever did."

"For real?" asked Mo.

"Mm-hmm..." Vanellope nodded.

"Oh, yeah? How so?" Shank asked the girl.

"'Cuz it's like my dream. It's full of weirdos, and the racing is super dangerous, and you never know what's gonna happen next," Vanellope smiled before sighing softly. "Back home, I know exactly what's gonna happen next because Ralph's dream is to do the same thing every day."

"I guess he just really likes the monotony of it all," Lionel replied. "But your parents ARE pretty eager to get back home after they finally found you. Plus, you ARE still President of Sugar Rush..."

Shank looked thoughtful from what they all said. "Here's something I wish I'd learned years ago," she soon said. "There is no law saying best friends has to have the same dreams. You know?"

"Good point: Atticus wants to be a detective...but Cherry wants to get into writing novels," Lionel replied. "But it doesn't make them any less of best friends. If anything, it makes them as close as siblings!"

Atticus seemed to grin a bit from hearing what Lionel said.

"Whoa... Yeah. You are a very wise person, Shank," Vanellope smiled. "And a good friend, too. Thank you."

"Around here, peeps like to say 'Shank you'." Shank smirked, playfully hitting her arm.

"Well then, shank you very much!" Lionel chuckled.

Shank chuckled to that herself, feeling flattered and thankful.

"You know, after you go home, and your life gets back to normal, you're always welcome here." Shank advised Vanellope.

"But that's the thing, I want this to be my normal," Vanellope replied. "I want this to be my life. I can't go home now. I just can't."

Vanilliam and Lyra looked towards their long-lost daughter before looking to each other.

"Well, in the end, it's all on you." replied Lionel.

* * *

Ralph soon hung up as he looked like he had been hit hard on the inside.

"Ralph?" Atticus frowned.

"Wow... You know, where I come from, that's called a kick in the face." Spamley said softly.

"I can't believe it." Ralph sulked.

"Straight up donkey kick to the teeth." Spamley continued.

Atticus sighed. "We get it, Spamley."

"She's supposed to be my best friend. No, this can't be right. No, she's been brainwashed!" Ralph sulked until he soon glared, thinking maybe Shank was playing with Vanellope's head. "That's what this is. 'Cuz the Vanellope I know would never abandon me like that. I gotta get her out of there right now."

"Ralph, are you absolutely sure about this?" Atticus asked. "Maybe you wanna think this over before you do something we all end up regretting?"

"I have to agree with the kid," Spamley added. "I admire the impulse, but you charge in there like some White Knight, she's likely to hold it against you."

"So what, I'm supposed to let her stay in the game that's obviously bad for her?" Ralph asked.

"Of course not." Atticus replied.

"Then how do I make her leave?" Ralph rolled his eyes. "She thinks it's so cool and exciting in there-" he then suddenly had an idea. "Unless you know how to make a game boring or-Wait. You know about viruses and stuff. Right, Spamley?"

"Well, sure." Spamley replied.

"Ralph...what are you thinking?" Atticus asked.

"Don't you remember? Back home, me and the kid use to goof off in this game called 'Tron', but then it got a virus that made the motorbikes go slow and then Vanellope stopped wanting to hang out there," Ralph reminded and explained before looking to Spamley. "So, do you know a way to do something like that to Slaughter Race?"

"Oh, there's ways..." Spamley nodded mysteriously. "Follow me."

Atticus sighed. "Nothing good is gonna come from this..." he shook his head. "I have to warn the others."

"You're not gonna betray me, are you?" Ralph asked Atticus.

"Just a bit of insurance in case this plan of yours has some horrible consequences that not only threatens us, but everything else," Atticus replied. "Other than that, nope."

"Don't you want Vanellope to come back home?" Ralph asked him.

"Well, sure, but she's gotta want that for herself. Nobody wants to have a decision forced on them," Atticus replied before giving a faraway glance. "And believe me, I know what that's like..."

"Is that right?" Ralph replied.

"Ah, what does he know anyway?" Spamley shrugged.

"Look...just think before you act, alright?" Atticus asked Ralph. "I want Vanellope to come back as much as you do, but I don't want you to end up making a huge mistake."

Ralph looked to Atticus, not sure what else to say or do in this situation.

Atticus patted Ralph on the shoulder. "Good luck, buddy," he remarked. "Just...think about what I said, okay?"

"...Okay." Ralph said to Atticus.

Atticus soon walked off to let Ralph make up his own mind about what to do next. As soon as he was out of sight, Atticus took out the app and began to call the others again. "Come on...pick up, pick up..."


	8. Chapter 8

The others soon looked around as they heard some buzzing.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Mo asked.

Cherry soon came into the car and held up the app before answering it. "Atticus..." she then said.

Atticus tried to talk to her, but she couldn't hear him.

"Huh? What? ...Oh, wait, this thing's on mute." Cherry said before unmuting her best friend.

"What's up, dude?" Lionel asked.

"Hey, uh, are you guys okay?" Atticus asked. "We tried to call you earlier."

"Heh... Sorry... Kinda got caught up in something." Cherry smiled nervously.

"We found Vanellope's mom and dad! Or rather..they found us," Lionel explained. "And then Mo and I were with Shank and Vanny having a discussion. Where was Cherry during that?"

"Oh, I was with you, I just didn't really have anything to say." Cherry replied.

"Wait, wait, you found Vanellope's parents?" Atticus gasped.

"Yeah! They're with us right now!" Lionel replied as he turned the app to face Lyra and Vanilliam. "See?"

"...Whoa... Just... Wow..." Atticus whispered. "Um... Hello, Your Majesties!"

"Hello there." Lyra and Vanilliam greeted.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lyra asked Cherry. "He's very handsome."

Cherry and Atticus both gagged from that question about the idea of the two of them being a romantic couple.

"He is her BROTHER, for Putt's sake!" Lionel replied. "I'm her boyfriend!"

"Thank you!" Cherry and Atticus said in relief.

"Oh... I see..." Lyra replied.

"And I'm Atticus's girlfriend." Mo then said.

"Yeah!" Lionel nodded. "I mean, Cherry and Atticus, DATING EACH OTHER?! That's just 186 million kinds of messed up!"

"Kissing Cherry would be like kissing one of my sisters." Atticus shuddered.

"And that's a nausea-inducing thought right there!" Mo added with a shudder. "But anyways, Vanellope was talking with Shank about how she wanted to stay here, in Slaughter Race cuz she likes how wild and unexpected things are...plus she also says she actually feels at home here."

"It's true..." Vanellope said. "Detective, I know Sugar Rush is where I belong, but... I really like it over here."

"So now we're currently trying to figure out what to do." Lionel concluded.

"Well... I won't make you come back to Sugar Rush if you don't want to," Atticus told Vanellope. "I want you to be happy, and I support you in what ever decision you may make."

"Thanks..." Vanellope smiled.

"Wait, is Ralph with you?" Lionel asked. "He needs to know."

"Uh... Well... Um..." Atticus said.

"Atticus...?" Mo asked. "Where is Ralph?"

"I dunno...?" Atticus replied.

"Atticus Fudo, don't you lie to me," Lionel replied in a stern tone. "I may not know your middle name, but I know that when you lie, your eye twitches...like it is right now."

"Huh?!" Atticus grinned nervously as his left eye twitched.

"Atticus. Where is Ralph?!" Cherry demanded.

"Okay..." Atticus sighed. "He left with Spamley to ruin Slaughter Race for Vanellope so that she'll come back home to Sugar Rush."

"WHAT?!" The trio asked in shock.

"I'm sorry..." Atticus sighed. "I didn't want you to worry, and I was hoping Ralph would reconsider."

"But he didn't, did he?" Lionel sighed. "Just get your butt over here, ASAP, and bring as much help as you can find. If Ralph does do something REALLY stupid, we'll need all the allies we can get."

"All right, I'll be over as soon as I can," Atticus said. "Slaughter Race, right?"

"Yep." Mo told him.

"Okay, I'm coming." Atticus replied.

"And on your way here, feel free to check the OhMyDisney site for some extra allies." Lionel replied. "Over and out."

"Right." Atticus nodded before he then hung up and soon ran off to go meet the others.

"Well, all we can do now is try to get Shank and the others outta here before things start getting bad." Furrball explained.

"Come on, let's do it then!" Cherry said to the dark blue cat.

Atticus was on his way to the others and looked over as he found the OhMyDisney site and walked into it, seeing many familiar faces. "Guess this is the place..." he remarked. He soon wandered in, walking around, passing by various people and looked around to find someone to help aid him in his, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo's adventure. Eventually, he saw who he needed to gather, and smirked widely to himself.

* * *

All the others could do now was wait for Atticus.

"So bored..." Cherry groaned. "I'd rather do homework..."

"Come on, guys, we have to make sure we Shank and her crew and get them out of here!" Lionel advised. "Besides, I still got plenty of speed power to juice up our ride!"

Everyone nodded, and set off to find Vanellope and the others. Cherry grunted as she tried to get up off of lying down on her back before grabbing the air in front of her to pull herself up.

"Your crew... What are their names?" Mo asked.

"Pyro, you already know, but there's also Butcher Boy, Felony, and Little Debbie." Shank replied.

Lionel snickered, but caught himself. "Alright, nice to meet you all. We can get better acquainted once we're all out of danger. Everyone, follow us!" he explained.

Shank soon nodded to her own allies and had then follow after Lionel and the adventure team.

"Alright, everybody, we're almost home free!" Lionel winked.

"I really hope this works." Cherry said.

"Don't look blue, dear, we'll get through this together." Lyra smiled.

"She's right, you know," Vanilliam agreed. "Besides, I'm sure that the worst is behind us!"

Lionel nodded as he looked up front...and his face paled. "Or...maybe it's in front of us." he replied.

"Do I even want to know?" Cherry asked Lionel nervously.

"Well, probably not, but I'm telling you anyway," replied Lionel. "The game...is having a maximum malfunction!"

"What?!" The others gasped.

"Oh, no... It must be a virus from the Dark Net!" Cherry panicked.

"So that must be what happened..." Lionel replied. "Cool guess. How'd you figure?"

"Well, I have spent my life on the computer since I was about four, so lucky?" Cherry shrugged.

"Hm...cool!" Lionel grinned. "But how could this have happened?"

"It's just a virus alert..." Cherry said. "Better forward this message before someone gets hurt!"

"Sounds like a plan," Mo replied. "So let's forward it."

"Who could've done this?!" Lyra frowned.

"I don't know, but we must stay safe before we get hurt!" Vanilliam soothed his beloved.

Vanellope soon hugged them, a bit emotionally.

"Oh, Vanilla Bean..." Lyra cooed to her daughter.

"Just stay cool, everyone. We're gonna be okay..." Lionel advised as he kept on driving.

Cherry, feeling a bit worried, soon did something which seemed out of character for her, but she meant it and was worried, so she took his free hand for a moment.

Lionel noticed this, and gently clasped it in return. "We'll get outta here, and we'll all be okay...I promise..." he whispered.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Cherry asked. "I've seen a lot, but this adventure is very intense."

"We've had plenty of intense adventures..." Lionel replied. "And we survived those! This one is no different!"

"Well, yeah, that's true..." Cherry had to admit.

"Besides...you managed to stand up to the odds, even when I wasn't around to help out," Lionel replied. "You guys in Equestria managed to charbroil Sombra's butt and kill him permanently. Hell, I wish I'd been there to see it with my own eyes!"

"...We _did_, didn't we?" Cherry remembered. "I'm surprised I could actually do that when I stepped in to show everybody I wasn't dead."

"Sure! Drell told me the whole story!" Lionel replied, before getting confused. "Wait...where WAS I during that whole kerfuffle, anyway?"

Cherry just shrugged to him as she wasn't sure herself.

Lionel blinked. "Okay, we should probably ask about that afterwards...but my point is, you've always managed to stand against insurmountable odds, and come out on top. And this time won't be any different!" he explained.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry said. "I guess just being in a game world with a virus brings up a memory of the Cyber Chase."

"Oh, yeah, I can see that." Vanellope agreed as she remembered that herself.

"I think I know why I wasn't there for the big Sombra battle; it was because I overslept, so you guys left without me." Lionel replied.

"Really? That doesn't sound like us," Cherry said. "Then again, we were a bit forced to go through G3 and as soon as that was taken care of, we got sent to Celestia and Luna with the Mane Six and Spike."

"Well, it's the only explanation I can think of, short of Drell purposely leaving me out." replied Lionel.

"I don't know if he would do that since you're a student of his now," Cherry said. "Once he makes his mark on you, it's like you're stuck with him for the rest of your life."

"Well, then it all comes back to the overslept theory." Lionel replied.

"Lucky..." Cherry mumbled with a smirk. "I oversleep and Atticus dumps a water bucket on me. Jerk."

"Eh, sez you," Lionel shrugged. "I might not have been there for the first...but I can at least be there for the last."

"Let's just worry about this adventure for right now," Cherry said. "The future of everyone here is at stake. Oh, I hope Atticus found somebody to help out."

"For all our sakes, I hope so too," Lionel agreed as they sped up to avoid the game as it began to crumble around them.

"Okay... Okay... Okay..." Cherry said, taking deep breaths in and out to relax herself from what was going on around them.

Vanellope was so nervous and scared that she glitched up intensely. Along with her, almost everything in Slaughter Race began to glitch due to the unleashed virus.

"Look out!" Cherry yelped as a building came crumbling down in front of them.

Before Lionel could teleport them to safety, the vehicle glitched right through the crumbling building and everyone was unharmed. Cherry curled up, shivering a bit before looking all around her surroundings.

* * *

"Cherry, I think we're okay now." Mo said to her foster cousin.

"Yeah, see? Vanny glitched us to safety!" Lionel added.

"I did? Hey, I did!" Vanellope laughed. "Who's the girl? Who's the girl?!"

"Don't bruise your ego." Cherry smirked from that.

"Yeah. We still gotta regroup with Atticus and figure out how to stop the virus." Patch explained.

"I just want to know where that virus came from." Vanilliam replied.

Ralph soon began to come over to the others.

"Ralph..." Vanellope said softly.

"Good idea," Lionel replied. "Man, are we glad to see you! This game...it's crumbling like a moldy cookie!"

"Look, I didn't mean for it to happen like this," Ralph said to them. "It's not supposed to be this bad."

"You didn't mean for what to happen?" Vanellope asked, feeling confused at first.

"I might have, kind of, sort of put a harmless little virus in the game." Ralph grinned nervously, though he found himself unable to lie to his best friend.

"Harmless...HARMLESS?!" Lionel replied, his voice growing louder and his eyes becoming bloodshot. **"WE ALMOST DIED! IN WHAT REALITY IS _THAT_ WHAT PASSES FOR HARMLESS?!**"

"Ralph, you didn't!" Cherry gasped.

"You... You did this..." Vanellope said to Ralph.

"I wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't heard you tell Shank that you want to live in Slaughter Race forever." Ralph glared to her.

"So you were spying on me?" Vanellope glared back.

"You aren't exactly innocent here," Ralph told her firmly. "You were gonna ditch everybody and abandon Sugar Rush!"

Lionel checked the phone records on the app. "Looks like he tried to call earlier, but it was put on mute, on his end." he replied.

"Hmm... Might explain it..." Cherry nodded once.

"I'm one of 16 racers," Vanellope glared to Ralph. "They never missed me."

"What about me?" Ralph replied.

"Why would I ever spend another second with you after what you did?" Vanellope glared, ripping off his medal and throwing it over the edge.

The teens looked on in shock at that.

"No!" Ralph yelped as he tried to grab his medal, but it was flying down. "Vanellope, where are you going?"

"Wherever you're not." Vanellope glared.

"Wait a minute. I can explain-"

"No! You will not follow me!"

"Vanellope, please!"

"A friend would never do what you did. Never! So you leave me alone!"

"Vanellope, no, no, no, please! Please?"

Vanellope soon stormed off without another word.

Mo sighed. "That...was a disaster..." she commented.

"Poor Vanellope..." Cherry said.

"Oh, you guys, I really messed up," Ralph frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt the kid."

"Well, you DID," Lionel replied. "But we have much, much bigger problems on our hands...and that virus is one of them."

"I have to make it up to her." Ralph frowned.

"Well, I should say so!" Cherry replied.

"Question is, how are we gonna do that AND deal with a rogue virus wreaking havoc at the same time?" asked Furrball.

"Ugh... My brain hurts..." Cherry said. "There must be a solution so obvious..."

"Wasn't Atticus supposed to meet us here?" Lionel asked.

"But where is he?" Mo frowned. "I hope another virus didn't get him."

Patch sniffed the air, until a particular scent hit his nose...accompanied by the ever-increasing sounds of approaching footsteps in the distance. LOTS of them. "Maybe we can ask him ourselves..." he replied. "Check it out!"

* * *

Atticus was soon coming with his very own army right behind him with a big smirk on his face.

"Following the leader, the leader, the leader, We're following the leader, Wherever he may go~" The group sang behind Atticus.

Lionel blinked in amazement. "I guess they're all friends of yours...?" he asked Cherry, Patch, and Mo.

"Yep!" The trio said to him.

"Did you have to bring everybody?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"They all recognized me, and they said they'd be more than happy to help." Atticus replied.

"By Eternia..." Lionel muttered in amazement.

Cherry soon ran into the princess crowd, hugging Belle right away with emotional tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Cherry... I missed you too." Belle smiled down to the perky goth.

Lionel shook off his shock. "Well...it's nice to see some of you again. For those I haven't met already, it's nice to meet you." he replied.

Most of the others greeted Lionel back.

"I tried to get as much help as I could get," Atticus said before looking around. "Where's Ralph and Vanellope?"

"What?! Oh, I told him not to do that!" Atticus frowned.

"Well, apparently he decided not to listen," Furrball replied. "So now we gotta help stop this virulent virus before it gets stronger!"

"Even if he was being a butt to Vanellope." Cherry said.

Vanilliam and Lyra soon tried to go look for Vanellope, but she seemed to be missing.

"Where could she be?" Mo wondered. "Oh, I just hope nothing bad happened to her..."

"We lost her once, we can't lose her again!" Vanilliam frowned. "Oh, I'm a terrible father."

"No, you're not," Mo told him. "These things happen."

"Yeah!" Lyra replied. "We'll find her, no matter what!"

"I just feel so worried..." Vanilliam frowned. "Maybe we should have never left Candy Land."

Lionel put his hand on his shoulder. "Look...Mr. von Schweetz...we can't give up now, not after all you've been through. Your kid is out there, and she needs you now more than ever." he explained.

"I let her get lost... What if she's hurt?" Vanilliam frowned. "My brother would never let this happen to Lolly and Frostine."

"Well, you can either sit and worry about what could be happening to her, or you can stand up, come with us, and help save your daughter." Furrball replied.

Vanilliam looked over.

"Parents lose their kids all the time, that doesn't mean it's the end of the world," Cherry said to him. "Now come on, let's get going before something horrible does happen. It's your job as Vanny's father to help her and protect her, even if she went missing after her argument with Ralph."

"Yeah!" Lionel agreed.

"I suppose you're right..." Vanilliam said, mustering all of his courage. "I guess it's just that we had to lose her when she was very young."

"That's understandable, but if you let us help you, you don't have to worry about her anymore," Cherry said before smirking. "Unless she talks about a boy named Rancis Fluggerbutter. Boy, that one's more fun to say than Flugpucker."

"Yeah...apparently she might have a crush on him," Lionel replied. "But you didn't hear it from ME!"

"Now, let's go," Atticus said before calling to the others behind him like Spitfire. "Forward... March!"

Everyone let out a triumphant battle cry, and headed off into action.

* * *

Vanellope wandered off on her own, and soon saw Ralph which angered her slightly. "What is your problem, Ralph? I told you, _don't_ follow me!"

"Friend?" Ralph said to her, in a kind of scary sounding voice.

"Cut that out," Vanellope said, uneasily. "You're scaring me."

"Friend!" Ralph continued saying, as he looked like he was glitching...and followed by several other copies of himself.

"Sweet mother of Ralph!" Vanellope shrieked out of fear.

**_"In breaking news, the internet is under assault as a massive denial-of-service attack crashes servers across the web,"_** A woman said on the news in a screen high above. **_"The Wreck-it-Ralph virus is fast moving and destructive."_**

* * *

Lionel flew overhead with some of the other Disney characters with flight powers. "Looks like things got worse..." he remarked.

Dumbo frowned and nodded to Lionel in worry.

"Well...all-the-more reason to fight back with burning-hot intensity and a volcanic determination!" Lionel replied.

Dumbo nodded again.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Lionel asked.

Dumbo shook his head.

"Ah, well." Lionel shrugged.

"Come," Zazu told Lionel. "We must tell the others right away so we can save Princess Vanellope."

"Alright." Lionel nodded.

Zazu soon flew off with the other flyers of the Disney family.

"So, what we gonna do?" Buzzy asked the other vultures.

"I don't know-and now don't start that again!" Flaps glared.

Zazu rolled his eyes. "The things I put up with..." he sighed.

Vanellope looked very scared.

Cherry soon flew by in a bat form and soon poofed back to normal, coming beside her. "Vanny, thank goodness!"

"There you are!" Lionel replied, also arriving as a bat. "We were so worried...and so were your parents!"

"Guys, I feel scared... There's a Ralph virus spreading through the 'Net!" Vanellope shivered.

"Believe me, we're well aware..." Cherry replied.

"Good thing Atticus brought plenty of back-up!" Lionel added.

The army of Ralph viruses soon saw Vanellope which made her run away. Some of the Ralphs soon jumped down to chase after Vanellope. A blue monster with purple dots on his fur, known as James P. Sullivan, or Sulley for short, soon roared out at the Ralph viruses who came down to chase after Vanellope. Wildwing and Gizmoduck managed to knock out some of the clones using their respective abilities.

* * *

"I found 130 results for 'Where does my high school girlfriend live now?'," KnowsMore sighed to a man he was currently helping who was soon sent away. "You're welcome."

"Mr. KnowsMore!" Vanellope cried out as she ran up to him.

"Oh, delightful! You're one of those courteous little children who say 'please' and 'thank you'," KnowsMore smiled once he saw her. "What can KnowsMore help you find today?"

"Good question," Iron Man replied. "What exactly ARE we looking for?"

Vanellope panted until she caught her breath. "There's a whole-"

"Whole Foods? A hole in the ozone? Whole Lotta Love by British rockers, Led Zeppelin?" KnowsMore asked.

"No! There's a whole bunch of Ralphs chasing us!" Vanellope told him.

"Evil virus clones!" Spider-Man chimed in.

The Ralph viruses soon came over to stop them.

"I am the self-insert to your random fan fiction!" A voice called out to stop them as he swung by, knocking them all down like a bowling ball against a set of pins. "I am the guest star no one expects in a Wreck-it-Ralph crossover! I am a childhood favorite to PerkyGoth14 and Scrappy Doo Fan! I am DARKWING DUCK!"

Lionel and Cherry squealed in ecstatic delight. "Let's! Get! Dangerous!" they shouted in unison.

"This would probably be an appropriate time for me to shelter my site." KnowsMore said, grabbing the cover to protect himself, but it was slow.

Vanellope soon grabbed it and pulled it down with him to protect both of them.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Lionel asked Cherry. "Well, it just increased by at least 262%."

"That's a lot..." Cherry replied. "Don't see what makes me so special."

"Are you STILL doubting yourself?" Lionel asked in bewilderment. "For Putt's sake, you have done TONS extraordinary things! And dammit, I am proud to be your boyfriend!" he pulled her over and kissed her.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped from the pulling, but felt stunned and stopped from the kiss.

Finally, Lionel drew back. "Just trust me on this. We can do this together, and I believe in you...in all of us." he replied.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry said, a bit entranced.

"There ya go!" Lionel beamed as he hugged her. "I always knew you believed in your friends' abilities...you just gotta believe in your OWN."

"All right... I don't know what I can do against these viruses, but I'll at least try." Cherry said.

"That's the spirit!" Lionel grinned. "Besides, you still have some of the power I gave you during the Asmodeus incident. Guess you forgot."

"Huh... I didn't think about that to be honest..." Cherry said to him. "Hmm... Makes me feel like I'm a Looney Tune with your powers sometimes like that time with the Chipmunks and Frankenstein."

Lionel went red-faced at that. "Gotta say...kinda turned on by the thought of that."

"Please focus..." Cherry said, trying to sound like the straight man. "At least Vanellope is safe."

The viruses soon surrounded them.

"Uh-oh." Cherry said.

The viruses then began to dog pile on them. Lionel cocked his hand like a gun and blasted away some of the virus clones. One of them seemed to rush over into KnowsMore's booth.

"Hey!" Cherry glared as she ran to stop him, tackling him.

"Hey! Get off!" Ralph told her.

"You get out of here with your buddies!" Cherry glared before taking out a giant mallet from hammerspace, about to pound him with it.

"Stop it! It's the real me!" Ralph cried out.

"He's right," Lionel replied. "Only the real Ralph would be able to talk in actual sentences."

"Hmm... All right," Cherry said, getting off of Ralph. "What do you want now? Oh, sorry, do I sound cynical?"

"I deserve it..." Ralph said to her.

"Lemme guess, you want to fix your giant blunder?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah..." Ralph said.

"You people usually do by this part of the story." Cherry said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Well, no time like the present." Lionel replied.

"Do you trust me?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, as long as you don't try to do something like this again when Wreck-it-Ralph 3 comes out." Cherry said.

"Wreck-it-Ralph 3?" Lionel looked at her.

"You never know." Cherry shrugged.

"I guess it could happen," Lionel replied. "John C. Reily DID say he wanted the third film to take place in space."

"Uh... Who's John C. Reily?" Ralph asked.

"I'll tell ya later." Cherry winked playfully.

"Um, okay," Ralph shrugged before smirking. "Sounds like a guy with the right attitude though."

Lionel smirked at Cherry.

"Where's Vanellope?" Ralph asked.

"Hiding with Mr. KnowsMore." Cherry said, pointing to the search engine which was under attack.

"In the meantime, we gotta find a way to get rid of the clones!" Lionel explained.

"Luckily we have a bit of help." Cherry said.

* * *

Peter Pan soon commanded his Lost Boys to attack some of the virus clones. And they actually managed to fend off a good deal of them.

"We won't be able to hold them back forever..." Furrball noted. "We need some way to get rid of them for good!"

"It shouldn't be too hard." Peter said to them.

"A flying pirate ship?" Cherry asked.

"Hook?!" Peter glared slightly.

"No, I don't think it's him." Cherry said.

"Huh... Who is that...?" Peter asked, taking a look.

A flying pirate ship soon came with unique looking characters from Disney.

"Wait, that's my friend, Jim Hawkins!" Ariel smiled. "He's from Treasure Planet!"

"Hey, alright!" Lionel grinned. "Nice meeting ya!"

Jim soon came on down to help them out. "Who's up for a little space pirate fight?" he then smirked.

"Sure thing! ...Um... New guy?" Cherry replied.

"Oh, that's right, you guys haven't met," Ariel said. "Hello, Jim."

"Hi, Ariel." Jim smiled to her.

"Well...we're gonna need all the help we can get!" Patch smirked.

"Ariel and Jim know each other?" Cherry asked.

"Eh, it's a crossover ship thing." Jim shrugged.

"Fair point," replied Lionel. "Sometimes ship happens."

"Believe me, I know." Jim replied as he helped them out.

* * *

Lilo and Stitch soon charged with Stitch's other 625 cousins.

"Hey, it's the old gang." Cherry laughed out of nostalgia.

Lionel's eyes lit up in amazement. "Whoa..." he gasped as his eyes went starry.

The cousins soon began to help attack like when they attacked the Leroy clones.

"Aloha, cousin!" Stitch smiled as he jumped out to Lionel.

"Likewise, blue-compadre!" Lionel grinned.

"I thought you two might get along." Cherry said about Lionel and Stitch.

"You thought right!" Lionel nodded. "I know I don't tell you this very often...but thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hm." Cherry hid a small smirk from his happiness.

Experiment 529 AKA Digger soon used his tail to drill through the floor and soon popped up into the booth of KnowsMore, looking around and found the helpful search engine guy along with Vanellope.

* * *

"Whoa...what kinda game are YOU from?" Vanellope asked in disbelief.

Digger soon came out with a couple with him.

"Mom! Dad!" Vanellope cried out to them.

"Vanilla Bean!" Vanilliam and Lyra smiled, hugging her as she ran up to them.

"Well...this IS quite touching." KnowsMore smiled.

"I think they're looking for you, kid!" Ralph said as he also came out.

"Yeah, you think?" Vanellope deadpanned to him. "What did you do?"

"I'm so sorry! I don't know how this happened!" Ralph frowned to her.

"Well, I think it's fairly obvious," KnowsMore informed. "It happened because an insecurity virus cloned all of your needy, clingy, self destructive behavior, the very behavior which left unchecked and destroy friendships and in this particular case, the entire internet!"

"I think he spelled it out nicely." replied Vanilliam.

"KnowsMore! You have all the answers," Ralph soon said to the smart guy. "Official query: What do I do if clones of me are trying to capture my friend? Search."

KnowsMore soon began to load and then had an answer. "I found two results for your query," he then said. "Either you put all of your clones in therapy, very unrealistic, or the Anti-Virus District is surrounded by a gate, made from security software," he then added, opening up a book to show them what he was talking about. "If Vanellope could somehow lead all the clones to the gate, they would be deleted all at once!"

"Going with option two!" Lyra decided. "But we'd need to lure them in...using her!"

"Sort of a co-dependent Pied Piper situation." KnowsMore told them.

"Wait. We know a Pied Piper!" Vanellope smiled.

"You do?" Lyra asked.

"Yes!" Vanellope smiled.

"Who?" Ralph asked.

"Yesss." Vanellope told him.

"Yeah, but who is it?" Ralph replied, feeling confused.

"...THE BLUE LADY FROM BUZZZTUBE!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Oh! You mean Yesss!" Ralph smiled.

"It's sad when two guys from 80 years ago did this joke better." Cherry took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes wearily.

"You mean Abbott and Costello?" replied Lionel.

"Yes, I do, and have a cookie for getting my reference." Cherry nodded and brought out a cookie for him.

Lionel ate it, and let out a muffled moan of joy. "Mmmmh~...so...GOOD!" he remarked.

"Let me give you guys a ride." KnowsMore said to them.

"We would appreciate it." Lyra replied.

"Once again, thank you." Vanilliam added.

* * *

They soon contacted Yesss and they rode away from KnowsMore as the Disney characters did their best to fight the Ralph viruses with their own abilities.

"Thanks for your help, KnowsMore!" Ralph called out.

"It's a bit of an empty gesture at this point, wouldn't you say?" KnowsMore sighed to himself.

"Still, we appreciate it!" Lyra replied.

KnowsMore waved to them as they soon went off.

"Guess I forgot to tell Ralph that when you 'break' the internet you don't literally have to break the internet." Yesss grumbled to herself.

"I can't believe he did this." Vanellope sulked to herself.

"Yeah, I mean, dude obviously made some real questionable choices here, but he also made a bee pun to save his best friend's game," Yesss replied. "So, what can I say, kid? Life's complicated."

"Isn't it, though?" Furrball replied.

Vanellope glanced over as she had a lot to think about it.

"You ready to pied the piper?" Ralph asked her.

Vanellope sighed with a smile. "Alright, Stink Brain...let's do this." she replied.

The others nodded to that.

"We can't do it!" Rabbit cried out.

"There's too many of them!" Tigger added.

"I don't suppose they would be satisfied with a hug instead?" Pooh Bear smiled innocently.

"No, they wouldn't!" Lionel replied.

"Sorry, Pooh Bear, but not everything can be solved with a hug." Cherry said.

"Oh, hello, old friend Cherry," Pooh Bear smiled. "Do you have any honey on you?"

"No." Cherry replied as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, bother." Pooh Bear pouted.

"Hey, guys!" Cherry smirked to the Ralph viruses. "It's your best friend in the world: Vanellope von Schweetz!"

The group of Ralphs soon looked over and began to chase after the girl.

"Elsa! Focus!" Anna told her sister.

"I can't... It's the shipping fuel." Elsa smiled as she seemed to be in love with one of the Ralphs.

"As long as it's not Princess Twilight Sparkle and Thomas the Tank Engine!" Cherry called out to the Snow Queen.

"That, I can live with!" Elsa smiled.

"Besides," Lionel replied. "If the fakers get destroyed, at least you'll still have the real deal!"

"Hmm... Alright, alright..." Elsa chuckled as she brought ice into her hands. "There's enough shipping fuel for me with Jack Frost in The Rise of the Guardians."

"Yeah, 'cuz you're both into cryokinesis." Cherry replied.

"Just because they have the same powers doesn't automatically make them compatible." Ralph rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Tell me about it." replied PJ.

"Wow... From up here, I can see how I do come across as needy and clingy and self-destructive like KnowsMore said," Ralph said, seeing his copies as they chased after while some of them got attacked by the other Disney characters who helped out. "Listen, kid. I don't blame you for not wanting to be my friend anymore." he then said to Vanellope.

"I never said I didn't want to be your friend," Vanellope told him. "I said you're acting like a bad friend, which you were."

"I know I was-" Ralph began.

"Hey, my babies!" Yesss called out. "There's the Anti-Virus District, straight ahead!"

"Then let's herd these cattle in!" Lionel remarked as he poofed up a Stetson hat and lasso. "YEE-HAW!"

"Alright, to be continued, okay?" Ralph asked Vanellope as a callback to their last misadventure.

"To be continued." Vanellope smiled.

* * *

The army of Ralphs chased after them, leaving the Disney characters they had been fighting.

"They're falling back..." Wendy Corduroy exclaimed. "This is our chance, guys!"

"Got it, Wen." Atticus nodded to his other cousin.

"Whoo! We're gonna make it!" Ralph beamed.

The Ralph pile soon morphed bigger and bigger before whacking them away into the sky.

"Or...maybe not," Lionel replied. "We're gonna need something equally huge to beat that...Ralph-Kong!"

"Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"I don't know about all by myself, but I'll definitely add some muscle." Atticus said with determination.

"I'll help out too," Vanilliam said, taking a stand. "My brother Kandy and I used to fence when we were younger to teach ourselves independence, especially for protecting our Queens and people."

"Wow." Vanellope smiled as she never knew that, and it sounded cool to her.

"I was thinking something along the lines of 'gigantic super-robot', really..." Lionel suggested.

"Would you maybe like to use a... Oh... I dunno..." Atticus smirked. "MegaZord?"

"NOW YOU'RE TALKIN'!" Lionel beamed.

Buzz Lightyear soon came by.

"Buzz Lightyear, what's up?" Cherry gave a small smile.

"Would you care for some assistance?" Buzz offered, showing a team behind him. "I brought along some help of my own."

They soon saw a trio known as Booster, Mira, and XR.

"Oh, it's... Ugh... I know I've watched that show once or twice... I once got Happy Meal toys of you guys..." Cherry said.

"We're from Star Command," Mira told her. "You know, the cartoon spin-off from Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command."

"Ah, now that makes me feel like I'm six-years-old again," Cherry smiled. "Mira Nova... You were always my favorite."

"Aw...thanks!" Mira smiled.

"Well, um, it's nice to meet you, but I think we got this," Atticus said, taking out his Power Ranger Zord. "You can help out though, so stick around just in case."

"Alright!" Booster nodded.

Cherry and Mo soon took out their Zords next.

"Okay, Lionel, your turn!" Mo signaled.

Lionel nodded as he took out his own Zord. The group soon combined their own Zords which would soon create their MegaZord from their adventures with the Power Rangers.

"**WHOOOO!**" Lionel shrieked in delight.

"Whoa." Lyra and Vanilliam whispered together.

"Alright, guys, let's take this mondo-creepo down!" Lionel announced.

"Right!" The others agreed to that.

* * *

The Ralph clones soon muddled themselves together to make a giant Ralph monster who looked quite angry and aggressive.

"Okay, whoever works the fist?" Lionel asked. "Make it punch him!"

Atticus nodded as he soon brought out the first punch against the Ralph monster.

"Be careful!" Lyra called out of worry.

The monster wobbled briefly, before regaining its balance and hitting back with a few more punches.

"Get off of the internet, you troll!" Atticus glared.

Ralph, Vanellope, Yesss, Vanilliam, and Lyra looked to the Ralph virus monster from where they stood.

"That is unsettling..." Ralph commented to himself.

"Sure, but you ARE responsible for this." Lyra replied.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side." Ralph pouted.

"Of course I'm on your side, you just need to learn the consequences of your actions," Lyra told him, wagging her finger. "You really need to think about what you have done."

"I guess she IS a mother." Yesss commented.

"And don't you forget it." Vanilliam replied with a smile.

"You guys remind me of hangin' out with Fix-it-Felix Jr and Sergeant Callhoun with Ralph." Vanellope said to them.

"Yeah... Just don't get mad at me." Ralph told the von Schweetz couple.

"We're not mad, Ralph..." Lyra said softly. "Just... Disappointed."

Vanilliam nodded in agreement. The Megazord continued to beat down on the Ralph monster.

"Swan... KICK!" Mo said, giving a ballerina kick against the monster with her Zord.

The monster stumbled, trying to keep its balance.

"Alright...my turn!" Lionel grinned as he made the right arm smack the monster in the face several times. "Cherry, you're up next!"

"All right... Now let me see..." Cherry pondered as she cracked her knuckles.

The monster snarled out of pain and frustration.

"Yoink!" Cherry said and made the next leg kick the Ralph monster between the legs.

"Ooh, nut-shot!" Lionel snickered. "I haven't seen a brawl this intense since...since..."

"Super Smash Bros.?" Mo suggested.

"Well, sure...but since last week..." Lionel replied, his eyes going wide in shock. "Oh, dear God...Max...damn that Skullmaster...!"

"Problem?" Cherry asked.

"You guys remember how you were off in Equestria having to fight Sombra?" Lionel asked, now sweating bucketfuls. "I had to duke it out with someone who made him AND Aku look like Teletubbies by comparison..."

Cherry bit her lip. "Dare I ask?"

"His name...was Skullmaster," continued Lionel. "An ageless fiend who had lived at the Earth's core for 10,000 years, he planned to steal an artifact called the Cosmic Cap, get to Stonehenge, and recharge his Crystal of Souls so he could use both of them to conquer all of time and space. The only ones standing in his way were a young boy named Max, the Mighty One who was destined to use the cap to defeat Skullmaster for good, his bodyguard Norman, and his mentor Virgil. With the cap in his possession, Max and his team could go anywhere in the world...and then came the Winter Solstice..."

"...Deep..." Mo commented.

Skullmaster's evil laugh was soon heard.

"Erm... He doesn't look so tough." Cherry gulped with a sheepish grin.

"Believe me...he looked tough, and fought tougher too..." Lionel replied. "And the scariest thing? He was the one villain I've faced who was actually within a hair length of winning. Norman sacrificed his life to save Max from a giant spider...and then Skullmaster took Virgil to Stonehenge, which is where he welched out on his deal with Max-he'd let him go in exchange for the cap-and killed Virgil. Max and I only managed to defeat him by sheer luck. Afterwards, we used the cap to go back and plan ahead, then made sure that the same thing wouldn't happen again...and after we finally beat him...I hoped that I'd never have to face such a horrific enemy ever again. But every night...I hear his laughter, ringing in my ears."

"Oh... Lionel..." Cherry frowned as that had to be so horrible.

"I wonder if Drell knows about this?" Atticus wondered.

"What doesn't Drell know anymore?" Mo replied. "You gonna be okay, Lionel?"

"...Sure..." Lionel replied, regaining his confidence. "If I could help kick Bonebrain's butt...then this is just a snowball fight by comparison!"

"Right!" The others added.

"I may not know this bonehead well, but you're not alone!" Cherry told Lionel.

Lionel gave a small smile as he cried tears of joy. "You truly ARE wonderful friends to me...like family, even."

The others smiled to him out of support and friendliness.

Lionel then wiped his eyes. "Okay then...time to put an end to this big bully! Ready, everybody?" he asked.

"Ready!" Atticus said.

"Ready!" Mo added.

Cherry didn't seem to answer.

"Ahem?!" Atticus and Mo called out to her.

"What? Oh, yeah, yes, ready!" Cherry then said, grabbing a hold of her controls.

"Then let's GO FOR IT!" Lionel shouted. "Time for the finishing attack!"

"Together!" Atticus, Cherry, and Mo proclaimed together.

The MegaZord drew out its sword...and slashed it across the stomach of the Ralph-Kong. The Ralph monster soon roared.

"Ooh, that's pretty gruesome." Lyra frowned, covering Vanellope's eyes.

"Keep it up, team!" Lionel called. "A few more slices, and that'll be the end of it!"

"I've learned a bit of sword-fighting from Gomez and Morticia myself." Cherry smirked as she helped the others.

Lionel thought. "Hmm...maybe we should pay them a visit. That way, you can personally introduce me to them." he replied.

"Well... All right," Cherry said. "Hopefully Pugsley settles down though when he meets you. He had a thing for me for a while."

"Hmm...okay then," Lionel replied. "I guess we could all use a vacation after our recent adventures. And during that time, we can help Mo and Atticus with their wedding plans!"

Atticus and Mo blushed a bit.

"We thought the Fourth of July would be a good date," Atticus said. "It's when we first met after all."

"Alright, we got a date...now we just gotta make the other arrangements!" Furrball noted. "Now swing that sword like you wanna hit a piñata!"

"Gladly!" Cherry replied as she reared up the sword. "This is for Ralph, Vanellope, and anyone else either on the internet or in Litwak's Arcade!" And she slashed the blade three more times across the monster's chest.

He lost his grip, falling, and exploded in midair.

"Way to go, Cherry!" Atticus beamed.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." Cherry smirked, putting her hands in up in humble victory.

Lionel cheered and applauded wildly. "We did it, you guys!" he gushed. "We saved the Internet!"

"Yay!" Atticus and Mo beamed.

"Yay." Cherry added softly.

Ralph was soon falling on his own.

"Ralph!" The group cried out.

* * *

"Look up there!" Rapunzel told her fellow Disney Princesses. "It's a big strong man in need of rescuing!"

Lionel poofed himself and the team to the ground. "Your time to shine, ladies! Show them what you can do!" he exclaimed.

"Let's go then!" Moana replied before she held out her paddle to control the ocean.

"You Katara's cousin or something?" Cherry asked.

"You know Katara?" Moana replied.

"Um... Met her on a field trip once when we accidentally went back in time to see the Sozin Comet that Drell told us about." Cherry replied.

"Hmm..." Moana replied before going back to focusing on the water.

Ariel soon jumped into the water, swimming through it like she did as a mermaid.

"Go for it!" Atticus cheered. "You got this, cousin!"

Ariel soon jumped out of the water, smiling and waving to her favorite cousin.

"Hey!" Atticus smiled and waved to her.

Ariel soon landed on the magic carpet with Jasmine and Elsa on it. Elsa soon shot the water, turning it into an ice slide and Ralph slid down all around it.

"Let''s kick some ice!" Cherry grinned, quoting from Batman & Robin: The Movie.

"Ice of you to drop in!" Lionel added.

Rapunzel soon handed Aurora some of her golden locks as the Sleeping Beauty began to stream it through a spinning wheel. Cinderella's bird friends soon began to make this out of a dress. Merida then got ready to launch some arrows with the help of Jaq and Gus.

"Careful, guys." Atticus warned the two friends.

"We got it, Atty," Jaq smiled. "Zug-Zug!"

"Uh...nice to meet you too." Lionel waved at the mice.

"We talk soon!" Jaq smiled before Merida shot them away.

Cinderella and Anna then went to work next after the arrows had been shot.

"Look, Cherry, I'm helping!" Snow White smiled.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Cherry mumbled.

"Whoopee, you want a medal?" Lionel called up.

"Ooh! Could I?" Snow White beamed to the perky goth.

"Heh..." Cherry forced a grin before grimacing towards the first official Disney Princess.

Lionel poofed up a blank gold medal, and chiseled in the words "I HELPED" before tossing it to her. "Heads up!" he shouted.

"Oh! Yaaay!" Snow White beamed as she took it and wore it.

"Shrek the Third had a much better Snow White." Cherry smirked towards Lionel.

"Believe me...I know." Lionel nodded.

Snow White soon tossed the poisoned apple as Belle spiked it like a volleyball.

"That's my Belle!" Cherry beamed to her absolute favorite Disney Princess.

Belle smiled to her. Mulan then jumped up and sliced the apple into pieces.

"Bring it on home, Mulan!" Lionel whooped.

The poison apple slices soon seemed to crease into the princess dresses. Ralph soon fell through the air before falling into Snow White's gown and the other dressed puffed out like parachutes with their large skirts.

"Aaaaahhh~" Ariel soon sang.

Pocahontas then sent some wind over to Ralph to float him over into The Royal Mattress. Ralph floated down and landed on the mattress safely.

"Phew." Cherry and Atticus both sighed in relief.

Tiana was soon about to go up and kiss Ralph.

"Whoa... Who said you got to kiss him awake?" Elsa glanced over. "You already have Naveen!"

"Are we jealous?" Tiana smirked to the Snow Queen.

"Maybe I am." Elsa replied as she rolled up her sleeves, stepped over to Ralph, leaned in, and kissed him deeply.

Tiana and the other Disney Princesses began to look shocked.

"Thanks, Princess Peach," Ralph smiled to Elsa after she finished the kiss before he looked shocked and surprised. "Wait a minute... Who are all of you?!"

"We're friends of Vanellope, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and now Lionel's." Jasmine informed.

"And any friend of theirs is a friend of ours." Elsa smiled with a wink to him.

Ralph blushed. "Wow...that's pretty cool."

"You're welcome." Moana smirked.

"Why do I feel like that's an inside joke?" Cherry commented.

"It was a song in the movie." Lionel replied. "Dwayne Johnson sang it, and it was hilarious."

"Dwayne Johnson singing... That's an interesting image..." Cherry said. "Seriously, how have we never met before, Moana? This Maui guy sounds like a real Drell!"

"He might as well be," Moana replied. "Even though I had to travel with both of them..."

"You met Drell?" Cherry asked.

"Apparently he was supposed to be on vacation, but then he came with a group of kids called Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph." Moana explained.

"Must have been their original counterparts..." Lionel replied.

"Well... Nice to meet you, Moana," Cherry said. "I believe Lilo and Nani said something about a Moana once in their family."

"She's our ancestor." Lilo said, looking at Moana with Stitch.

Stitch tilted his head, coming up to the older Hawaiian girl in wide wonder.

"That. Is. SO COOL!" Lionel gushed.

"Um, hello there." Moana said to Stitch.

"Oh... Uh... Hiiiii..." Stitch grinned to her before hugging her legs.

"He's pretty friendly once you get to know him." Lilo replied.

"Hmm... Well, hello, Stitch," Moana smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

Stitch smiled back.

"Oh... You have friends?" Moana asked, seeing the other alien experiments.

"We're gonna be here a while." 625 AKA Reuben commented to Lilo.

"They're more like cousins...or siblings, so to speak." Patch replied.

Hei-Hei soon squawked right next to Patch, making the Dalmatian wince from the loud sound.

Cherry soon grabbed the chicken by his throat with a grin. "Adventure snack~"

Lionel licked his lips in anticipation. "Oh, boy-oh-boy-oh-boy!" he grinned.

"Cherry..." Atticus said.

"Atticus." Cherry replied.

"Oh, fine..." Lionel rolled his eyes. "We won't eat him...yet. Even though he's less useful than the pig."

Pua walked on over.

"Aw... Why couldn't you have come on the journey instead?" Cherry cooed, picking up the pig in her arms. "I could just eat you up with some eggs."

"He IS adorable!" Lionel gushed, tickling the pig's nose.

* * *

"Hey!" Vanellope called out, appearing with Yesss and her estranged parents. "Ralph! Guys!"

"Looking good, big fella!" Yesss chuckled.

"Hey-o!" Ralph waved to them, but ripped the dress a little due to his size. "This dress is not made for a big boy. It's going right up the back alley there. Let me just make a little adjustment..." he then loosened the skirt, making his belly bulge out. "There we go."

"Hmm...it works for you." Elsa smiled.

Ralph smiled back, a bit bashfully to the Snow Queen.

"Oh, Jim, we did it." Ariel smiled.

"We sure did." Jim smiled back to her.

"Are they a couple here?" Atticus asked.

"Must be the crossover shipping fuel," Cherry guessed. "Ariel x Jim Hawkins... Elsa x Ralph... It's more common than you think."

"Well...we got the wheel, and the Internet is saved!" Lionel smiled.

"And we didn't see a single emoji," Furrball added. "Now let's go before we lose that luck."

They soon began to leave.

"And we're coming too." Vanilliam and Lyra smiled so that they could be reunited with Vanellope and they could finally be a family again.

"Well...alrighty then!" Lionel replied. "Come along, guys!"

"We can keep in touch...right, Elsa?" Ralph asked with a small blush.

"We certainly can, big boy," Elsa smirked. "Don't wait up."

Some of the other Disney Princesses chuckled a bit as Ralph had to get going, but there was a spark between him and Elsa.

Ralph smiled at that. "So...you still wanna stay, kid?" he asked Vanellope.

"Well... I really enjoy Slaughter Race... I'm gonna miss you a whole lot though..." Vanellope said. "Do you want me to come back?"

Ralph heaved a sharp sigh. "I just want you to be happy."

"Yeah." Lionel replied. "And if your parents are fine with that, then alright."

Vanellope looked back to her parents.

"As your parents, we're behind you 100%," Vanilliam said. "Only if we get to visit Sugar Rush on occasion."

"Oh, totally," Vanellope nodded to her father. "I know how much you guys like it there. Plus, we should visit Candy Land to see Uncle Kandy and Cousins Lolly and Frostine in the future."

"Well...okay." Lyra replied.

Vanellope soon hugged her parents, thankfully and happily, as a tear drop rolled down her cheek.

"This is gonna be hard on Rancis, I just know it." Mo commented.

"Oh, most definitely." Lionel nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Vanellope and Ralph took one last look at the internet world together.

"You know what I just realized?" Ralph spoke up. "The sun never rises or sets here, 'cuz everything is always on."

"Isn't that an astute observation?" Vanellope replied.

"I know, right?" Ralph smirked. "Other than KnowsMore, I'm probably the smartest guy in the internet."

Vanellope laughed a bit from that. "Yeah."

"A bit blatant, but sure." Lionel shrugged.

"Yo, V!" Shank called out, coming with her crew to see the former Sugar Rush racer. "We're about to come back online. You ready?"

"Be right there!" Vanellope called back.

"Hey, Ralph," Shank then smirked. "Don't be a stranger."

"I don't intend to." Ralph replied with a smile.

"Oh, he can't get stranger than you, Shank." Vanilliam smirked.

"That's a good dad joke!" Shank replied.

Lyra giggled to her husband.

"Hey. Don't forget, you know, Shank added my code in and everything, so I'll be able to regenerate," Vanellope smiled to Ralph as it was about time for her to go. "I'm gonna be totally safe."

"I know. It's gonna be great!" Ralph smiled back to her. "You found your dream game."

"And now you got a new place to race," Lionel replied. "Sucks you couldn't try out any of the new tracks I installed in Sugar Rush."

"I'm sure the others will tell me about it sometime," Vanellope said, taking out a bag. "Give these to the people of Sugar Rush for me?"

Cherry took the bag and opened it to see the apps which worked like phones/pagers.

"I'll keep in touch," Vanellope said. "...Even maybe Taffy Cakes."

"Well...alright then," Atticus replied. "Good luck."

Cherry took the bag to send to Sugar Rush. "Have fun, Vanny." she then said.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Vanellope said to them. "Maybe I'll see you in another adventure involving video games in the future."

"Ya know sumthin'? That would be pretty fun!" Lionel replied with a smile.

"Then I look forward to it," Vanellope smirked before giving him a nickname like she called Ralph 'Stink Brain', Atticus 'Smart Detective', and Cherry 'Geeky McDorkus'. "Funny Boy."

"Right back at'cha, Little Spitfire." Lionel smirked.

Vanellope chuckled from that and soon dashed off to go back into Slaughter Race.

"Oh, wait... Before you go..." Ralph said, taking her by her hood and bringing her over to give her something. "I wanted to give you this."

Vanellope soon saw it was the medal she made for him, but it was broken due to her outburst from earlier, making her feel emotional. "I'm so sorry I broke it, Ralph."

"Nah...I'm sorry," replied Ralph. "I was jealous, and I did something really stupid."

Vanellope began to tear up.

"Besides, it's okay," Ralph said before showing the other half around his neck, giving her the half with its own lace to wear around her neck. "Now we can both have a half. See?"

Mo sniffled as that was a bit touching. Vanellope jumped into his arms to hug him.

"Aw~" Lionel beamed.

"I love you so much," Vanellope whispered to Ralph. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, kid," Ralph replied. "I really am."

The two heart halves soon shaped together from their hug which lasted a bit longer than expected.

"Alright. Okay, you're getting a little clingy on me here," Ralph said, setting her down on the floor to go back to Slaughter Race. "Go on, get out of here. The world's waiting for you, kid."

"So go and enjoy it!" Lionel added, as they all waved to her.

Vanellope nodded and soon ran off, holding her hands with Vanilliam and Lyra as they went back home at last as she gave the others one last wave as it was now goodbye. Ralph held onto his cookie medal and soon walked off once Vanellope was out of sight.

* * *

Atticus, Cherry, Furrball, Lionel, Mo, and Patch soon came into Fix-it-Felix Jr the game to carry out a favor for Vanellope since the Sugar Rush Speedway group was staying there until their game was brought back until further notice.

"We heard you guys fixed everything to save our game." Minty smiled.

"But where's Vanellope?" Jubileena asked.

"She's... She's not coming, guys." Cherry replied.

"WHAT?!" They all asked, though Rancis sounded the most devastated.

"She chose to stay back in Slaughter Race." replied Lionel.

"She asked us to give you these," Cherry said, handing out app pagers for all of them. "She's gonna call you guys once in a while to keep in touch with you all."

"So that way, you guys don't miss her too much!" Atticus added.

Everyone soon took out one of their own. Crumbelina looked quite emotional.

"Vanny told us that you two were always the best of friends." Cherry said to her.

Crumbelina nodded in her usual silence as it was quite true.

"Well, in that case..." Lionel replied. "The new tracks I put in are dedicated to her."

Rancis sniffled as he began to cry.

"Aw, Reese's, don't cry." Cherry said to him.

"But... I loved her..." Rancis pouted with a sniffle, rubbing his eyes. "I really loved her."

"Well...she's not gone, man," Furrball replied. "You can still visit her. And besides, we also made a discovery of our own."

Rancis sniffled, trying to keep himself together.

"Yeah?" Taffyta asked the blue cat. "What's that?"

"Everyone..." Furrball announced. "We present to you...Vanilliam and Lyra von Schweetz!"

The others gasped. Out came the long-lost King and Queen of Sugar Rush as they stepped out together, bowing and curtsying to the young racers.

"How do you do, dears?" Lyra smiled.

"Nice to see you all again!" Vanilliam added. "Boy, have you all grown!"

"We met you dudes before?" Snowanna asked.

"You were all very young," Lyra replied. "You all came to Vanellope's first birthday party until Turbo came by and ruined this world."

"She's right, Taffy Cakes." Lady Berry said to her daughter.

"Mother, cool it with the Taffy Cakes." Taffyta hissed under her breath.

Lionel snickered at that. Vanilliam and Lyra came over to see the older Sugar Rush racers along with their parents.

"So... You must be Rancis Fluggerbutter..." Vanilliam said to the blonde boy.

"Erm... Yes, sir." Rancis replied.

"Oooh~..." Swizz and Gloyd smirked to each other.

"And he has a crush on your dau~ghter!" Taffyta added.

"Taffyta?!" Rancis yelped.

Taffyta snickered to herself.

"So I've heard," Vanilliam said to Rancis. "I'm sorry you feel sad about her being gone, but she'll come visit sometime, I'm sure. Also, you have my blessing to go out with her if you'd like, but I think we should have dinner together sometime. Just you, me, the Queen, and of course, my little princess."

"Oh...thanks," Rancis replied. "That would be nice."

"I insist on it," Vanilliam smiled, holding out his hand. "Rancis."

Rancis smiled back, shaking his hand with the man as they became friends.

"Glad to see that's been worked out." Lionel smiled.

"I'm still gonna miss Vanellope though." Rancis sighed.

"Me too, son, me too." Vanilliam agreed with him.

Crumbelina nodded silently since she and Vanellope were best friends.

"So...what now?" asked Mo.

"Well, guys, I think we've stayed over long enough," Atticus said. "I think it's time for us to take our leave for a new adventure once we come back home."

"Sounds like a good idea," replied Lionel. "See you all later, everyone!"

* * *

Everyone soon said goodbye to them as they began to go into Game Central Station, and soon eventually, left to go back into the real world after a big adventure in Litwak's Arcade, and began to leave since they were done. So they headed for Cherry's house and began making preparations for their next trip.

"It sure was nice that you got a chance to meet Ralph and Vanellope, Lionel." Mo said.

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "Not to mention, I finally remembered why I wasn't with you on that recent Equestrian adventure! Although that's both a blessing AND a curse..."

"Okay... What happened?" Cherry asked him out of curiosity.

"That whole incident with Skullmaster, remember?" Lionel asked. "That was the final time we battled. The way he spoke beforehand...he knew about Drell, and you, and Atticus...if we hadn't stopped him for good that time, he would've gone after you guys and Equestria...and I doubt even the magic of Friendship could stop him."

"Oh... I see..." Cherry said to him.

"Who doesn't know us at this point?" Atticus commented.

"But needless to say, I'm gonna NEED a vacation to get my mind off that experience..." Lionel replied. "Also so I don't start drinking compulsively."

"Yes... We wouldn't want someone to drink out of stress and pressure..." Cherry said, a bit bashfully.

"Everyone already knows, Cherry," Atticus replied. "And we helped you overcome it."

"Yes, you did..." Cherry replied. "I just can't believe I did that to myself."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Lionel remarked. "Mine was working solo."

"That's true," Cherry said, taking out a tray of various sandwiches to share with her friends. "Looks like we have some time off."

Everyone took a sandwich and ate one.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Cherry asked.

"I think we should chill out while we all have the chance," Mo suggested. "Who knows when we'll be suddenly called away again?"

"Yeah, good idea," Lionel replied. "Besides, we can at least take that vacation now!"

"I hear that!" Patch beamed before looking to Furrball. "And I can tell that you could really use one."

Furrball nodded to that as he began to pack a small suitcase. Cherry and Mo chuckled as that was a little adorable.

"Don't forget any seasick pills," Mo told Cherry. "Just in case."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Got 'em right here!" Lionel replied, shaking a small jar full of pills.

"Heh... Yes... We wouldn't want that..." Cherry smiled bashfully. "Spring Break then?"

"Looks like it," Atticus replied. "Like you said last year, Cherry, we should go on a cruise this year for Spring Break, so we're going with our friends from Canterlot High School!"

"This could be an interesting experience," Lionel replied. "Always wondered what this Canterlot High place was like."

"Well, you know how Equestria was for when you came over to visit the School of Friendship with us when Cozy Glow tried to take over?" Cherry asked.

"Uh...yeah," Lionel replied. "Why?"

"Well, let's just say that CHS and Equestria are kinda one in the same." Cherry said to him.

"Well, alright then," replied Lionel. "Should I take my medallion I got from last time?"

"Hmm... I don't know if you'll need it need it, but it might be a good idea to keep it handy," Atticus replied. "We usually always leave ours on for just in case."

"Okay, then!" Lionel nodded, pocketing his medallion.

"Looks good," Patch smiled. "Also, great sandwich, Cherry."

"Glad you guys enjoy them," Cherry said to them. "I do my best. Also, I think we should get packing for Spring Break, and hopefully, our chaperons will be calm and mature for the trip..." she then mumbled slightly.

"If we're lucky, we might end up acting more mature than them!" Lionel chuckled.

"Ah, we try sometimes," Mo smirked playfully to him. "And we look forward to seeing you at the wedding."

"I would like nothing more than to attend." Lionel smiled back.

"We're still planning," Mo said. "I jut hope my father doesn't hesitate taking me down the aisle."

"Eh, he might," Cherry smirked. "He IS your dad after all, so he might have difficulties."

"Yeah, I guess." Mo chuckled.

"Still, it WILL be one to remember." Furrball replied.

"There's a party here in Equestria~" Cherry sang playfully.

"And we're gonna have a ball!" Lionel added.

Cherry soon took out her phone as the Sugar Rush app had an update on it.

"Well, is it official now?" Patch asked.

"Yep," Cherry said. "Vanellope is gonna stay with Shank most of the week and come to the arcade on occasional weekends to hang out with Ralph and the other Sugar Rush racers and her parents."

"All right!" Patch grinned. "A win for everyone!"

"Pretty surprised she picked Slaughter Race, but at the same time, I'm happy for her." Cherry told the others.

"Me too!" Lionel agreed.

"Hopefully we can visit again real soon sometime." Cherry said.

"That would be nice." Atticus smiled.

"Ooh, I think we are in for a treat..." Mo gushed. "They say a gourmet chef will be running the kitchen for the buffet on our Spring Break cruise."

"Gourmet?" Furrball pondered. "Interesting..."

"They say she's one of the best," Mo smirked. "I wonder if she's been to the Rocky Harbor Resort with Fred's uncle?"

"Please... Don't talk about food... That sandwich was so good..." Atticus smiled playfully.

"Maybe...whatever that is." Lionel replied.

"Seriously, Cherry, this sandwich was awesome." Atticus smiled.

"Are you trying to boost my ego?" Cherry smirked playfully.

"I just wanna let you know how special you are." Atticus smirked back.

"That's my job," Lionel replied. "But I'm willing to share."

Eventually, everyone packed up and got ready for their big Spring Break trip.


	10. Chapter 10

"Howdy, ho, neighbor." Thor said, coming out of Cherry's bedroom closet to see her and Lionel.

"Hey, Thor." Cherry and Lionel greeted.

"You coming to the cruise or are you grounded?" Cherry asked the teenage warlock.

"I can come, but my mom says on one condition." Thor replied.

"And that is...?" Lionel asked.

"I have to babysit my sister on the way..." Thor groaned. "Mom talked Uncle Drell into letting her come along on the trip. I gotta keep an eye on her for misbehaving last week."

"Ah, well; every win comes with a few drawbacks." Lionel replied.

Thor snorted through his nose while clenching his teeth.

"Please don't get angry... You look disturbingly like your uncle when you do..." Cherry begged, looking like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but babysitting is not my idea of fun on Spring Break." Thor glared.

"Look...at least you're not solo on this." Lionel replied.

"Hmm... Yeah..." Thor soon smiled. "I have friends... And a girlfriend!"

Cherry rolled her eyes, opening her arms to prepare for a hug. Thor soon took both of her hands instead and shook them up and down, happily.

"Well, at least it's a step up from hugging..." Lionel replied.

"Eeeeeasy for you to saaaay!" Cherry replied, shaking a bit from Thor's handshake until he let go of her.

"See you at Spring Break!" Thor told them as he soon went back into the closet.

"There's a double entendre there somewhere..." Lionel remarked.

"Honestly, I thought maybe he was the first time Atticus and I met him." Cherry whispered.

Lionel snickered. "But he sure proved you wrong." he added.

"Tell me about it..." Cherry muttered. "The others insisted that I go on a date with him after our Muppets adventure..." she then rolled her eyes. "And... I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, so I make sure to go to his house on special occasions whenever he invites me, mostly for pizza and video games.

"I guess that's fair..." Lionel replied with a shrug.

"Okay, I have some special sunblock because you know how sensitive I am to the sun compared to everyone else," Cherry then said, showing a bottle. "Do you want some?"

"Okay!" Lionel replied.

"I need to be very careful if I go out in the sun." Cherry nodded to him.

"Right!" Lionel nodded. "You know, I got a spell I came up with to help with that."

"Yeah?" Cherry replied.

"Sure!" Lionel replied. "I can activate it no problem!"

"Hmm... All right, lay it on me." Cherry replied.

Lionel wiggled his fingers, and pointed them at Cherry, a thin orange glow briefly surrounding her body before it faded.

Cherry blinked a bit before looking around, not feeling much different. "Did it work?" she then asked.

"Well, yeah," Lionel replied. "To test it, you'd need to go out in the sun; not for too long, though."

"Oh, that makes sense," Cherry replied before opening the window and holding out her hand. "Good... Not too hot..." she then said before going out the door to go into the sun to test out the spell.

A dim orange glow briefly surrounded Cherry before she stepped outside. But when she did, the sun's heat didn't even affect her.

Cherry squeezed her eyes shut at first before opening one and looking around before sighing in relief. "Ah~"

"Did it work?" Lionel asked.

"I believe it did!" Cherry called out to him. "Thanks!" she then got a text from one of her other friends.

**_Cathleen: you doin' anything for Spring Break?_**

"Sorry, going to a cruise trip, see you next week." Cherry texted back on her way back into the house.

Lionel snickered. "This trip is gonna be SO awesome!" he remarked. "Also, you're welcome!"

"I don't think I'm going to be a big fan of the sun as I'm more of a night person or a cool weather person, but yeah, this is gonna be a fun trip." Cherry nodded to him.

"I think I'll go and finish packing before we leave." replied Lionel.

"I'm gonna check on the others." Cherry said as she went on her phone to reach out to Atticus, Mo, Sabrina, and Thor to check on them for going on the cruise trip with Canterlot High.

"Alright!" Lionel replied.

"They should answer back pretty soon, and I think we're both good to go." Cherry told him.

"Great!" Lionel replied as he finished packing his suitcase.

"Now we just gotta wait," Cherry said before looking into the fourth wall. "And so do you!"

* * *

Coming soon from Cherry's Adventures: Spring Breakdown

"Awesome!" Cathleen smiled. "I've always wanted an adventure on a cruise!"

"Yeah, too bad it involves MLP, and like you said, you HATE that series!" Lionel replied.

"Aw... Damn..." Cathleen said. "Well, maybe I'll read the story anyway."

"Which you say just after you said you never would and would skip Equestrian adventures." Cherry replied.

Lionel nodded. "So I guess you're going back on your word, too." he replied.

"I can change my mind," Cathleen said. "I thought you guys would be excited that I liked MLP now. I don't get it..."

"Because you spent so much time talking shit about it and how much you hated it," Lionel explained. "And now you turn around and just start saying you like it during its final season? That's called being a fair-weather fan."

"Not to mention when you cheered when I told you the series was ending..." Cherry said. "That really hurt, Cath."

"Like an arrow to the kneecaps," Lionel replied. "Which, ironically, my future self HAS experienced."

"I'm sure I'll comfort you for that," Cherry coaxed to him. "Cath, why don't you do something with Rex or whatever?"

"Fine... Exclude me..." Cathleen shrugged as she walked off.

"Well...THAT just happened..." Lionel replied.

"I don't know what to do sometimes..." Cherry sighed. "Anyway, see you guys next time!"

"Until then, stay Way Past Cool!" Lionel added as they both waved.

The End


End file.
